Das magische Dreieck
by Ivine
Summary: Drei junge Männer, verschiedener wie sie es kaum sein könnten, seien von diesem Moment an verbunden, bis in alle Ewigkeit (SLASH)Endlich ein neues Kapitel up!
1. Prolog

**~*~Das magische Dreieck~*~**

**Autor: **Ivine _(elvishlady86@yahoo.de)_

**~*~**

**Disclaimer: **Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld und leider entstammt das ganze Potter-Universum nicht meiner Phantasie, sondern der unserer J.K. 

**Rating: **R 

**Warnungen: **Slash, vielleicht Threesome, Gewalt, 

**Zeit der Handlung:** 7 Jahre nach Schulabschluss (Harry, Ron und Draco sind also 25) 

**Pairings: **Harry/ Ron, Harry/ Draco, Ron/ Draco, evtl. Draco/ Harry/ Ron 

**Summary: **_Drei Junge Männer, verschiedener, wie sie es kaum sein könnten, seien von diesem Moment an, verbunden durch Zaubererhand, bis in alle Ewigkeit.... (Slash)_

**Anmerkungen: **Ich weiß, ich bin wirklich schrecklich...ich kanns einfach nicht lassen, vor allem, weil ich gerade erst meine Story Die Macht der Medien fertig geworden ist...aber nachdem ich Potter V gelesen hab, hatte ich irgendwie diese Idee und das hat mich nicht mehr losgelassen. Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir, dass ich bei meinen anderen Stories etwas langsam bin, ich hab einfach viel zu viele Ideen....Na ja, ich hoffe ihr reviewt mir trotzdem....aber nur konstruktive Kritik, Flames mag ich einfach nicht, also seid so lieb... 

Aber jetzt viel Spaß!! 

**~*~**

**Prolog **

_Bis in alle Ewigkeit_

**~*~**

Der Raum war erfüllt von roten und grünen Blitzen. Männer und Frauen in schwarzen Roben riefen aufgeregt durcheinander, als Regale und ihr Inhalt, der aus hunderten von säuberlich sortierten Glaskugeln bestand, krachend zu Boden stürzten. Als der kostbare Inhalt der Regale auf dem Boden in tausende und abertausende Scherben zerbrach, die sich auf dem ganzen schwarzen Boden verteilten, erhoben sich glänzende, silbern durchscheinende Gestalten aus den Kugeln und begannen durcheinander zu reden. Ein Außenstehender konnte kaum ein paar Wortfetzen verstehen. 

Zwischen all den geisterähnlichen Gestalten befand sich auch eine ganz besondere. Eine junge Frau mit langen glatten Haaren und langem weißen Kleid erhob sich anmutig aus den Scherben, einer gerade zerbrochenen trüben Kugel. 

Mit einer leisen, ruhigen, samtweichen Stimme, die in den anderen schrillen Stimmen unterging, begann sie mit ihrer Prophezeiung: 

_**Drei Junge Männer,**_

_**Verschiedener, wie sie es kaum sein könnten,**_

_**Jeder von ihnen edel und starken Willens,**_

_**Seien von diesem Moment an,**_

_**Alle drei verbunden durch Zaubererhand,**_

_** Bis in alle Ewigkeit.**_

_**Der Erste mit Haaren,**_

_**Schwarz wie die Nacht,**_

_**Und ebenso schwarz ist die Leere,**_

_**Die ihn beherrscht.**_

_**Verfolgt wird er von seinen großen Taten,**_

_**Bis in alle Ewigkeit.**_

_**Der Zweite mit Haaren,**_

_**Rot wie Feuer,**_

_**Und ebenso ungestüm ist sein Herz,**_

_**Und brennend ist sein Hass.**_

_**Doch seine Liebe dauert an,**_

_**Bis in alle Ewigkeit.**_

_**Der Dritte mit Haaren,**_

_**Weiß wie das Licht,**_

_**Und ebenso strahlend ist sein Stolz,**_

_**Den nur einer vermag zu brechen.**_

_**Doch seine Treue dauert an,**_

_**Bis in alle Ewigkeit.**_

_**Ein heilig Band,**_

_**Soll von diesem Moment an bestehen, **_

_**Zwischen diesen Dreien,**_

_**Das keiner je zu zerreißen vermag,**_

_**Es bindet ihre Schicksale aneinander,**_

_**Bis in alle Ewigkeit. **_

**~*~**

Also, das war also der Auftakt. Hm... Ich werd das erste Kapitel auch gleich hochladen, aber ich habe hochgesteckte Wünsche....*lol* 

Bei Abschluss dieser Story (Ich weiß noch nicht wie viele Teile es geben wird) hätte ich gerne **100 Reviews**, ich wäre euch sooooo dankbar, wenn ihr mir das ermöglichen würdet..... 

**~Ivine~**


	2. Broken

**~*~Das magische Dreieck~*~**

**Autor: **Ivine _(elvishlady86@yahoo.de)_

**~*~**

**Disclaimer: **Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld und leider entstammt das ganze Potter-Universum nicht meiner Phantasie, sondern der unserer J.K. 

**Den Rest (Rating, Warnungen und so) könnt ihr vor dem Prolog nachlesen!**

**~*~**

Kapitel 1:

**BROKEN **

_Ich fühle mich so leer...da ist nichts mehr von mir übrig geblieben. Es ist, als ob mit Voldemort auch ich gestorben wäre...Nur meine Hülle ist hier zurückgeblieben._

** ~*~**

Nervös blickte Ron Weasley auf seine Armbanduhr und blickte ungeduldig zum Eingang des kleinen Cafés, wo er es sich auf der Bank bequem gemacht hatte. 

Er kommt zu spät. meinte er und zog die Stirn kraus. Er hatte sich kaum verändert in den letzten sieben Jahren. Zwar waren seine weichen Gesichtszüge männlicher geworden, seine schlaksige Figur durch Muskeln ersetzt und die selbstgestrickten Pullover waren einem eleganten beigen Anzug und einem schwarzen Hemd gewichen, dessen oberste Knöpfe lässig geöffnet waren. Auch die Haare waren nach Muggelmode mit ein wenig Gel in die Stirn gekämmt. Also hatte sich äußerlich unbestritten etwas getan, aber an seinem Wesen oder seinem Verhalten hielt er fest. 

Trotzdem war es kaum zu glauben, dass Ron einmal unsicher gewesen war. Er strahlte Selbstsicherheit aus, mit jeder Geste. Daran war vielleicht seine wichtige Arbeit - er arbeitete in der Abteilung gegen magischen Missbrauch - im Zaubereiministerium schuld. 

Er wird schon kommen. sagte der junge schwarzhaarige Mann, der ihm gegenüber saß. Es war unverkennbar Harry Potter. Im Gegensatz zu Ron hatte er sich äußerlich überhaupt nicht verändert. Seine Haare standen in alle Richtungen ab, wie eh und je. Er hatte sich natürlich auch modische Kleidung besorgt und trug eine blaue Jeans, die ihm locker in den Hüften saß und ein schwarzes Hemd. 

Ich habe aber ausdrücklich geschrieben, dass er um fünf Uhr nachmittags hier sein soll. erklärte der Rothaarige entschieden und blickte Harry verstimmt an. Dieser hatte es sich mittlerweile bequem gemacht, seine schwarze Lederjacke über die Lehne gelegt und streckte sich ausgiebig. Ron fiel auf, dass die Narbe auf Harrys Stirn nun fast verblasst und kaum mehr zu erkennen war. Er war tatsächlich Auror geworden, obwohl Professor Snape, bis zum letzten Augenblick, versucht hatte dies zu verhindern. 

Da die beiden besten Freunde gemeinsam im Ministerium arbeiteten, waren sie auch in eine gemeinsame Wohnung gezogen. Irgenwann letzte Woche, im Suff, waren sie dann auf die Idee gekommen eine Art Schule zu gründen. Auch nach dem überstandenen Kater hielten sie beide es für einen guten Plan, allerdings fehlte ihnen noch finanzielle Unterstützung, oder genauer gesagt ein dritter Partner. 

Auf ihre Anzeige im Tagespropheten hatte sich niemand gemeldet, bis gestern eine Eule in ihre Küche geflattert war. 

Und nun, um viertel nach fünf, warteten beide angespannt. Noch immer war kein Zeichen von dem anonymen Briefeschreiber zu entdecken, als auf einmal ein schlanker, hochgewachsener Mann im schwarzen Anzug das Café betrat. Zielstrebig ging er auf ihren Tisch zu, schließlich war er der einzige, an dem Gäste saßen. 

Bitte entschuldigen Sie meine Verspätung, aber ich hatte noch einen Auftrag für Gringotts zu erle...WEASLEY!? 

Bei diesem erschrockenem Aufschrei, kamen Harry und Ron nich darum herum den anderen genauer zu betrachten. 

Blonde - fast weiße - Haare, waren zum teil nach hinten gegelt, zum Teil fielen ein paar Strähnen in das blasse Gesicht. Graue Augen blickten sie hasserfüllt an. 

MALFOY?! Was willst _du_ denn hier? rief Ron hitzig und musste sich davon abhalten vom Stuhl aufzuspringen. 

Also, das würde mich allerdings auch interessieren. erklärte Draco Malfoy mit kühler Miene. 

Wir warten hier auf unseren dritten Geschäftspartner. Wir hatten ihn um fünf hier um ein Treffen gebeten. sagte der Schwarzhaarige ruhig und blickte den Blonden durchdringend an. Ich nehme an, du bist dieser Geschäftspartner? 

Malfoy nickte mit versteinerter Miene. Ich konnte natürlich nicht ahnen, mit was für Versagern ich mich einlassen wollte....eigentlich schade... Malfoy hielt inne, bevor er mit gehässigem Unterton hinzufügte: Unter diesen Umständen ist der Deal natürlich geplatzt.... 

rief der Rothaarige nun wütend und sprang ob dieser Gemeinheit, wirklich vom Stuhl auf. Du kannst doch froh sein, dass nur dein Vater im Gefängnis gelandet, Askaban wäre der richtige Platz für dich. 

Es ist mir egal was du denkst, Wiesel! Ich würde lieber unter Muggeln leben, als mit dir zusammenzuarbeiten! gab der blonde Mann ihm zurück. 

Danke gleichfalls, Frettchen. erwiderte Ron und wenn Harry den wesentlich größeren Ron nicht zurückgehalten hätte, wäre er vermutlich auf den anderen losgegangen. 

Spiel dich nicht so auf. Nur weil dein Daddy zufällig Zaubereiminister geworden ist....Versager bleibt Versager! 

Hör auf meine Familie zu beleidigen, Malfoy! 

Harry stand nun seelenruhig auf, nahm seine Jacke, ging zur Theke und bezahlte seinen Kaffee und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür. 

Komm nach Hause, wenn ihr fertig gestritten habt. meinte er mit einem ganz seltsamen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Dann verließ er das Café. 

Ihr wohnt zusammen? Wie süüüüüüß! Malfoy lachte auf. Ich hab's ja schon immer geahnt, dass zwischen euch beiden was läuft.... Der Blonde grinste unverschämt. 

Du hast keine Ahnung! Wir sind eben beste Freunde! brauste Ron nun auf. 

Was auch immer. Du solltest besser zu deinem Goldschatz zurückkehren, sonst macht er sich noch Sorgen um dich... sagte Malfoy mit einem falschen Lächeln. 

Du kannst mich mal! Rot vor Wut nahm er seine Jacke und bezahlte, bevor er sich, hoch erhoben Hauptes, auf den Heimweg machte. 

Die Haustür, die laut krachend ins Schloss fiel, verriet Harry, dass sein rothaariger Mitbewohner auch endlich eingetrudelt war. 

hörte man Ron schon im Gang wütend zischen. Er schleuderte seine schwarzen Sportschuhe in eine Ecke, so dass sie mit lauten Poltern an die Wand flogen. Dann betrat er das Wohnzimmer. Harry saß im Schneidersitz auf ihrer schwarzen Ledercouch und konzentrierte sich auf ein Buch, von dem Ron nicht erkennen konnte, worum es sich handelte. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte sich verändert. Warscheinlich mehr als jeder andere aus ihrem Jahrgang. Nachdem Harry den dunklen Lord vernichtet hatte, war der unbeschwerte Harry verschwunden. Auch als Auror versuchte er stets die Sache gewaltfrei zu lösen, er verabscheute es, Menschen zu verletzen. Die ewigen Streitereien, die zur Trennung von Ron und Hermine geführt hatten, waren Harry verhasst gewesen. 

Ron hatte in den letzten Jahren immer mehr bemerkt, wie sehr der vermeintliche Sieg an ihm nagte. In letzter Zeit redete er wenig und trank viel. Auch jetzt stand ein Glas Sherry auf den Tisch vor ihm. Behutsam näherte sich der Rothaarige und setzte sich neben Harry. 

Na, hast du dich wieder beruhigt? der Jüngere schmunzelte leicht. Vielleicht wirkte auch schon der Alkohol, Ron konnte es nicht sagen. 

Schon gut, ich dachte nur, wir wären ihn endlich los. Sorry, dass ich so ausgerastet bin. meinte der Größere zerknirscht. Aber die übelste Beleidigung hast du verpasst. Malfoy hat behauptet wir hätten was miteinander... Er lachte leise. 

Wieso lächerlich? Harry legte sein Buch auf den Tisch und sah ihn nachdenklich an. Wäre der Gedanke dir so abartig? 

N-nein, ich meine ja...I-ich... 

Der Schwarzhaarige kam immer näher. Sein Gesicht war nur noch eine handbreit von Rons entfernt. Er konnte einen leichten Hauch von Alkohol in Harrys Atem riechen. 

Hast du dir je vorgestellt, wie es wäre einen Jungen zu küssen? flüsterte der Jüngere ganz nah an seinem Ohr und ein kalter Schauer lief Rons Rücken hinunter. 

Lass den Quatsch, du hast getrunken! Er schob den anderen von sich weg. 

Der Schwarzhaarige setzte sich ans andere Ende des Sofas. Tut mir leid, Ron, ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren ist..: Seine Stimme klang merkwürdig belegt, als müsse er Tränen unterdrücken. Er hob eine Hand über seine Augen, was nicht verhinderte, dass ein paar Momente später kleine glitzernde Tränen seine Wangen hinunterliefen. 

Harry, Mann. Nimm's nicht so schwer. Ich bin nicht sauer. sagte Ron und rutsche unruhig auf der Couch hin und her, nicht sicher was er jetzt tun sollte. Stets war doch der andere der Stärkere von beiden gewesen. Wenn er jetzt tränenüberströmt und gebrochen neben ihm saß, lief hier etwas entschieden falsch. 

Beruhig dich doch. Ron stand auf und legte Harry vorsichtig eine Hand auf die Schulter. Hey, ich bin ja da. 

Nun warf sich sein bester Freund fast in die Arme des Rothaarigen. Hemmungslos schluchzend, lag sein Kopf auf Rons Brust. 

Beruhigend strich der Ältere über die zuckenden Schultern des Jüngeren. Nach einer Weile löste sich die Umarmung. Harry blickte ihm direkt in die Augen. 

Es tut mir leid.. flüsterte er. 

Schon gut, kein Probl... Ron wurde vor Harrys Mund unterbrochen, der sich auf seinen legte. Erschrocken riss er die Augen auf. Was zum...? 

Harrys Kuss schmeckte süß... 

Nach ein paar scheinbar endlosen Momenten gab Harry Rons Lippen wieder frei. Der Rothaarige blickte in die grünen Augen seines Freunds und atmete tief durch. Der andere konnte dem Blick nicht stand halten und drehte sich von ihm weg. Er machte ein paar Schritte auf den Tisch zu und nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas. 

Du wirst mich jetzt sicher hassen... sagte Harry leise, krallte sich an seinem Glas fest, so dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten und starrte stur auf den letzten Rest Sherry darin. Er hob es abermals an die Lippen, doch Ron hielt ihn am Handgelenk fest. 

Nicht. Ich glaube du hast heute schon genug getrunken. Ron blickte Harry besorgt an. Du solltest wirklich damit aufhören. 

Aber sonst habe ich doch nichts mehr...Der ganze Sinn meines Lebens war es, Voldemort aufzuhalten. Und jetzt...jetzt gibt es nichts mehr, was meinem Leben einen Sinn gibt. Harry schloss die Augen. Ich fühle mich so leer...da ist nichts mehr von mir übrig geblieben. Es ist, als ob mit Voldemort auch ich gestorben wäre...Nur meine Hülle ist hier zurückgeblieben. Der Schwarzhaarige verstummte. 

Aber du selbst kannst deinem Leben einen Sinn geben, wenn wir wirklich diese Schule gründen, dann hast du wieder eine Aufgabe, ist es das, was du willst? Ron sah seinen besten Freund ernst an. Sag mir doch, was du brauchst... 

Was ich brauche, das kannst du mir nicht geben. Es scheint, als könne niemand das. erwiderte Harry bitter und sah zu Boden. 

Wie willst du das wissen, wenn du mir es nicht sagst, Mann! seufzte der Rothaarige. Er wusste nicht, was er jetzt noch tun sollte. 

Der Angesprochene blickte auf und sah den Jüngeren forschend an. 

Ich...Würdest du mich noch einmal in den Arm nehmen? fragte Harry leise. 

Der Rothaarige nickte leicht und schlang seine starken Arme um Harrys Schultern. Unbewusst schloss er die Augen, atmete den vertrauten Geruch des anderen ein. 

Der Kleinere legte die Arme um Ron und drängte sich dicht an den anderen Körper. Plötzlich war Ron klar, was Harry fehlte. Nähe. Wärme. Liebe... 

Aber konnte er allein Harry das alles geben? Reichte seine Nähe, seine Wärme, seine Liebe aus, um all die Leere in Harrys Herz auszufüllen? 

Ron spürte, dass Harrys Atem immer ruhiger wurde. 

Hey, nicht einschlafen, Kumpel. meinte er lächelnd, als er in die halb geschlossenen Augen des anderen blickte. Soll ich dich ins Bett bringen? 

Der Jüngere seufzte leise und nickte. 

Hier, dein Schlafanzug. Ron warf einen bunt karierten Pyjama auf die schwarze Bettdecke, wo sich Harry halb sitzend, halb liegend, befand. 

Der Schwarzhaarige bewegte sich kein Stück. Also begann der Ältere damit Harry umzuziehen. Nachdem das geschafft war, brachte er den anderen in eine bequemere Schlafposition. Vorsichtig deckte Ron Harry zu und blickte lächelnd auf ihn herab. 

Danke, Ron. murmelte der schon halb Schlafende. Bleibst du bei mir, heute Nacht? 

Der Rothaarige zögerte. Sollte er wirklich? Doch schließlich wischte er alle Zweifel beiseite und zog sich schnell um, bevor er zu Harry unter die Bettdecke kroch. Milde lächelnd schlang der Schwarzhaarige einen Arm um Rons Brust und platzierte seinen Kopf in der Halsbeuge des Anderen. Die Wärme seines besten Freunds und der betörende Geruch, den er ausströmte, machten Ron bald schläfrig. 

Als Harry am nächsten Tag aufwachte, wusste er erst nicht, wo er war. Erst langsam wurde ihm klar, dass er in seinem Zimmer war. Es war eigenartig, er wusste, dass er selbst das Zimmer eingerichtet hatte, aber irgendwie war er sich nicht mehr bewusst, wie dunkel und düster alles war. Das war doch nicht er, oder doch? Die Wand war in einem solch tiefblauen Ton gestrichen, dass es fast schwarz war. Ein Poster hing gegenüber seinem Bett. Es zeigte einen Friedhof bei Mitternacht... 

Nebel waberte um die Gräber, schwarze Gestalten tauchten plötzlich vor ihm auf...Er _war_ auf dem Friedhof, gefesselt an einen Grabstein, neben ihm lag ein toter Körper...Cedric... 

Tränen liefen seine Wangen hinunter, er schluchzte hemmungslos. 

Harry, Harry...was ist los? fragte eine Stimme direkt neben ihm und jemand schüttelte ihn an den Schultern. 

Langsam schlug er die Augen auf und blickte in die blauen Augen seines besten Freunds Ron. Harry war nicht im Stande zu reden. Schwer atmend klammerte er sich an den Rothaarigen. 

Bitte...mach, dass es aufhört... flüsterte der Jüngere erschöpft. Ich sehe_ ihn_ jede Nacht...ich sehe _alle_ jede Nacht... Cedric.... Sirius......ich bin schuld, dass sie gestorben sind.....Mach, dass es aufhört, ich kann nicht mehr. 

Ron wiegte Harry wie ein Kind, um ihn zu beruhigen. Nach all den Jahren hatte er nicht die kleinste Einzelheit vergessen....warum hatte er nicht schon viel früher...? Behutsam streichelte er dem Jüngeren durch die Haare und drückte ihn fest an sich. Er küsste ihn leicht auf die Stirn. 

Ich bin da...mach dir keine Sorgen... Ron hob eine Hand unter Harrys Kinn, damit er ihm in die Augen sehen konnte. 

flüsterte der Schwarzhaarige leise, bevor er sich ein wenig nach oben streckte und seine Lippen auf die des Älteren legte. Er intensivierte den Kuss, indem er Ron mit einer Hand auf seinem Hinterkopf näher an sich zog. Sanft ließ er seine Zunge in den Mund des anderen wandern... 

Als sie sich trennten, blickten sie sich lange in die Augen. Ron nahm Harrys Hand und legte sie auf sein Herz. 

Spürst du es schlagen? fragte er leise. 

Harry nickte. 

Es schlug immer nur für dich. sagte Ron und schlang seine Arme um den Kleineren. Bitte sei wieder fröhlich...zusammen kriegen wir dich wieder hin... 

antwortete der Schwarzhaarige, legte seine Kopf auf Rons Schulter und atmete den süßen, beruhigenden Geruch seiner Haut ein. 

**~*~**

Hm...wie wär's mit nem kleinen Review...eventuell? Ich würd mich freuen....Bei mindestens 5 Reviews, beeile ich mich auch mit dem zweiten Kapitel (Stammleser wissen, leider, dass es auch dann n bisschen dauern kann *g*) 

Die Kapitel werden warscheinlich alle ungefähr diese Länge haben....zu mehr konnte ich mich nicht durchringen.... 

**~Ivine~**


	3. Love Somebody

**Halli, Hallo, ich bin's mal wieder!! Erstmal vielen, vielen, lieben Dank für die netten Kommis, schön, dass es euch gefällt! Es hat ein wenig gedauert, aber hier ist es, das zweite Kapitel....haltet die Taschentücher bereit, unser armer Draco hat es mal wieder schwer......**

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen**

**Eure ~ Ivine ~**

**~*~**

Kapitel 2:

**LOVE SOMEBODY **

Liebe. Ja, das war ein großes Wort. Aber er fragte sich langsam ernsthaft, ob er überhaupt dazu fähig war, jemanden zu lieben. 

**~*~**

Der berühmt- berüchtigte britische Regen prasselte gegen das Dachfenster einer kleinen Londoner Altstadtwohnung. Die Einrichtung war spärlich, das wenige Mobiliar war in tiefschwarz gehalten, einfache schlichte Formen bestimmten das Erscheinungsbild der ganzen Wohnung. 

Schwarz-weiße unbewegte Fotos zierten die kühlen weißen Wände. Sie zeigten das Meer, eine kahle Winterlandschaft, die Wüste. 

Die einzige Lichtquelle im Wohnzimmer war eine schwarze Kerze auf dem niedrigen Glastisch. Daneben ein ungeöffneter Brief. In geschwungenen Lettern waren Absender und Adresse mit viel Sorgfalt auf dem etwas gelblichen Pergament platziert worden. 

Eine ganz in schwarz gekleidete Gestalt, die fast mit den Schatten und der Dunkelheit verschmolz, wandte sich seufzend vom Licht ab. Graue Augen blickten aufmerksam durch die Glastür, die zum Balkon führte. Die Wolken bildeten eine undurchdringliche Decke und verdeckten den Mond und die Sterne, einzig die Lichter der Stadt erhellten die Nacht. 

Mit einer Hand fuhr Draco Malfoy sich durch die platinblonden Haare. 

Seine Mutter hatte ihm geschrieben.Was wollte sie schon wieder? Etwa Geld? Er musste bei dem Gedanken daran ein Auflachen unterdrücken, statt dessen verstärkte er nur den Griff um das Rotweinglas in seiner rechten Hand. 

Geld. Das war doch das Einzige, worum sie ihn seit langem bat. Sie hatte Malfoy Manor und ihren ganzen Besitz verkauft, um ein Reviusionsverfahren für seinen Vater zu erwirken. Sie musste diesen Bastard wirklich lieben. Aber Draco hatte nicht vor ihr zu helfen. Er würde den Brief nicht einmal öffnen. Hatte ihm sein Vater denn je geholfen? Alles was für ihn gezählt hatte, was das Ansehen der Familie. 

Wie sehr hatte Draco sich gewünscht, einmal Anerkennung von ihm zu bekommen. Einmal nur, wollte er das Gefühl haben von seinen Eltern geliebt zu werden... 

Liebe. Ja, das war ein großes Wort. Aber er fragte sich langsam ernsthaft, ob er überhaupt dazu fähig war, jemanden zu lieben. 

Diese glänzenden Augen, deren tiefgrüne Farbe und Wärme ihm in so guter Erinnerung geblieben waren, gingen ihm nicht aus dem Kopf. Und auch nicht das Paar blauer Augen, das mit einer mindestens ebenso großen Wärme zurückgeblickt hatte.... 

Nur Freunde... schnaubte er verächtlich. Es war doch unübersehbar, dass hier mehr im piel war, vielleicht hatten die beiden das nur noch nicht entdeckt. 

Wenn er ganz ehrlich zu sich selbst war, hatte er auf diese Begegnung, wie die vor einer Woche schon seit längerer Zeit gewartet. Von allen Leuten aus ihrem Jahrgang waren Harry Potter und Ron Weasley die Einzigen, die er wiedersehen hatte wollen. Selbst seine sogenannten Freunde waren ihm egal, aber diese Beiden...es war fast, als würde eine unsichtbare Bindung zwischen ihnen bestehen. Sie kamen einfach nicht von einander los, auch jetzt nicht, sieben Jahre, nachdem die Schule vorbei war. Er hatte sie schon oft gesehen. In Bars, auf Partys, ob einzeln oder zu zweit, manchmal hatte er bemerkt, dass sie sich beim Überqueren der Straße entgegenkamen...auch wenn er sich nie zu erkennen gegeben hatte, das war wirklich seltsam. Und jetzt die Sache mit der Anzeige, das konnte doch langsam kein Zufall mehr sein.... 

Ronald Weasley hatte schon seit ihrem ersten Abend in Hogwarts mit einem hasserfüllten Blick auf ihn reagiert, um nichts in der Welt, konnte er seine Gefühle verbergen. Überhaupt war er einer der ehrlichsten Menschen, die er jemals kennengelernt hatte. Ehrlichkeit war eine Eigenschaft, die er schon immer an dem Rothaarigen geschätzt hatte. Er war das, was man treffend mit bezeichnen konnte. 

Und Harry Potter, ja er war das Gegenstück zu Ron. So leicht durchschaubar dieser war, so geheimnisvoll war der Schwarzhaarige. Er verschleierte seine Gedanken und Gefühlen vor anderen, vermutlich war Ron der Einzige, der den wahren Harry kannte, aber vielleicht konnte nicht einmal er sicher in dieser Sache sein. Doch trotz allem zeigte Harry Gefühle, auch wenn man sich nie sicher sein konnte, ob dies nun wahr oder gespielt war. 

Natürlich passten sie zusammen, wie Teile eines Puzzles....und wie sehr er sie beneidete....er wollte doch lieben.... 

Ein Gefühl von absoluter Leere breitete sich in ihm aus, schien ihn von innen aufzufressen. Jede Faser seines schmalen Körpers schrie vor Sehnsucht nach etwas, von dem er nicht wusste, wie es sich anfühlte, weil er nie gelernt hatte zu lieben.... 

Er lechzte nach in wenig Wärme, ein wenig Nähe und wäre es auch nur für ein paar Momente... 

In einem Anfall von plötzlicher Wut über seine Schwäche, schleuderte er das Glas von sich. 

Die Stille wurde von einem unschönen Klirren durchschnitten. Das Weinglas zerbrach in kleinste Scherben, die sich in einer feinen Schicht auf dem hellen Parkettboden verteilten. Der Rest Flüssigkeit war an die weiße Wand gespritzt oder bildete eine blutrote Pfütze auf dem Boden, die sich langsam ausbreitete. Draco kümmerte es nicht. 

Mit schnellen Schritten, die in der kahlen Wohnung widerhallten, verließ er das Wohnzimmer, ging zielstrebig auf die Haustür zu, die nur Momente später krachend ins Schloss fiel. 

Er rannte. Schnell und immer schneller. Es war ihm egal, dass die Leute sich verärgert nach ihm umdrehten, es war ihm gleichgültig, dass der Regen seine dünne Kleidung binnen Minuten durchnässte, es interessierte ihn nicht, wohin ihn seine Füße trugen. 

Wenn ihn nur nicht mehr diese Augen verfolgten, wenn nur die Sehnsucht in seinem Herzen erlosch.... 

Dracos Lungen brannten. Seine Beine wurden schwächer und gaben immer öfter nach, aber er blieb nicht stehen. 

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er schon unterwegs war, er wollte es auch nicht wissen, doch seine Kräfte schwanden. 

In der schwarzen Dunkelheit übersah er herbstliches Laub, das vom Regen rutschig geworden war. Er strauchelte und fiel. Sein Herz klopfte hart in seiner Brust. Er war am Ende. Draco schaffte es nicht mehr sich aufzurichten. Unbarmherzig prasselte der Regen auf seinen zusammengekrümmten Körper. Es war kalt. So kalt.... 

Das Letzte, was er bemerkte, war ein warmes helles Licht. Draco lächelte. Das musste der Himmel sein. Er schloss die Augen. 

Hände. Warme, glatte, zärtliche, wundervolle Hände. Sie strichen sanft durch sein blondes Haar, über seine Stirn, seine Wangenknochen hinunter. 

Was war das für eine Stimmer? Sanft und samtweich flüsterte sie seinen Namen. War das ein Engel? 

Draco musste es wissen, langsam öffnete er seine Augen - auch wenn er sich noch sehr müde fühlte - und blickte in zwei unergründlich grüne Augen, in einem lächelnden Gesicht, umrahmt von pechschwarzen Haaren. 

fragte der Blonde schwach, als er seinen Retter erkannte. 

Na, endlich wach? Du hast uns ganz schöne Sorgen gemacht....Einfach klitschnass mitten im Park liegen....und das im Herbst...was sollte das? Harry Potter sah ihn ernst an, trotz allem wirkte er erleichtert, dass der anderen endlich erwacht war. Sogar Ron war erschrocken über soviel Dummheit. Er lächelte, offenbar, weil er sich an die Reaktion des Rothaarigen erinnerte. Draco wandte nicht den Blick ab von diesem Lächeln. 

Wo bin ich eigentlich? fragte der Blonde und er fand, dass sich seine Stimme merkwürdig dünn anhörte. Er sah sich vorsichtig um. Dieses Zimmer war nach seinem Geschmack. So schön düster. 

Du bist in unserer Wohnung, genauer gesagt in meinem Zimmer - Hier sah Draco den Schwarzhaarigen überrascht an. - Wir wussten leider nicht, wo du wohnst, deshalb haben wir dich hierher gebracht. erklärte Harry geduldig und blickte aus dem Fenster. Der Himmel war noch immer grau. 

Mehr bekam Draco nicht heraus. Die Menschen, die ihn am meisten hassen, hatten ihn - gerade ihn - gerettet. Aufgrund dieser Herzenswärme, die niemand ihm gegenüber jemals bewiesen hatte, stieg ein seltsames Gefühl in ihm auf. Ein Klos in seinem Hals bewirkte, dass ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen, auch wenn er versuchte das zu verhindern. 

A-aber was hast du denn? Harry beugte sich besorgt vor und sah ihn verwirrt an. Haben wir etwa etwas falsch gemacht. Draco hatte das Gefühl, als würde der andere ebenfalls gleich in Tränen ausbrechen. Das wiederum rührte etwas in seinem Herzen. Niemand hatte jemals eine ehrliche Träne seinetwegen verloren. 

Nein, das habt ihr sicher nicht. Eines seiner seltenen echten, warmen Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht, obwohl die Tränen nun schon in Sturzbächen seine Augen verließen. Aus einem natürliche Reflex heraus, schlang er seine Arme um Harrys Hals und drückte ihn an sich. Du weißt gar nicht, _was _ihr für mich getan habt... 

Draco wusste nicht, wie lange sie so engumschlungen dalagen. Er wusste nur, dass diese Momente unbezahlbar für ihn waren. 

Ach, du bist wieder wach? Rons Stimme klang ungewöhnlich freundlich dafür, dass Harry engumschlungen mit seinem größten Rivalen auf dem Bett lag. Draco erwartete eigentlich eher ein Donnerwetter, so wie er es von dem Rothaarigen gewohnt war, aber nichts dergleichen geschah. 

Harry löste sich von dem blonden jungen Mann und sah lächelnd zu dem Größeren auf. 

Ja, unserem Patienten geht es bereits wieder viel besser. erklärte der Schwarzhaarige vergnügt und stand nun endgültig von dem weichen Bett auf und ging auf den anderen zu. 

Ich hab dich vermisst. flüsterte er vertrauensvoll an Rons Ohr. Seine Lippen fingen sanft den Mund des anderen ein. 

Draco betrachtete das Paar mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Er konnte sich nicht satt sehen an der liebevollen Umarmung der beiden jungen Männer. Sie beide sahen so unfassbar schön aus...er hätte wirklich schwören können, dass sie Engel waren. In dem als er beobachtete, wie Rons Hand zärtlich mit Harrys Haaren spielte, wie sich der Schwarzhaarige zufrieden an den anderen Körper lehnte, genau in diesem Moment wurde Draco klar, dass er doch lieben konnte. Die Erkenntnis durchfuhr ihn wie ein Blitz. Ja er liebte diese beiden unbeschreiblich schönen Menschen vor ihm, mehr als alles andere auf der Welt. Diese Wärme, die sich von seinem Bauch aus in alle Zellen seines Körpers ausbreitete, füllte die Leere, die dort zu lange geherrscht hatte. Das musste Liebe sein.... 

Ach, du bist wieder wach? Rons Stimme klang ungewöhnlich freundlich dafür, dass Harry engumschlungen mit seinem größten Rivalen auf dem Bett lag. Draco erwartete eigentlich eher ein Donnerwetter, so wie er es von dem Rothaarigen gewohnt war, aber nichts dergleichen geschah. 

Harry löste sich von dem blonden jungen Mann und sah lächelnd zu dem Größeren auf. 

Ja, unserem Patienten geht es bereits wieder viel besser. erklärte der Schwarzhaarige vergnügt und stand nun endgültig von dem weichen Bett auf und ging auf den anderen zu. 

Ich hab dich vermisst. flüsterte er vertrauensvoll an Rons Ohr. Seine Lippen fingen sanft den Mund des anderen ein. 

Draco betrachtete das Paar mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Er konnte sich nicht satt sehen an der liebevollen Umarmung der beiden jungen Männer. Sie beide sahen so unfassbar schön aus...er hätte wirklich schwören können, dass sie Engel waren. In dem Moment, als er beobachtete, wie Rons Hand zärtlich mit Harrys Haaren spielte, wie sich der Schwarzhaarige zufrieden an den anderen Körper lehnte, genau in diesem Moment wurde Draco klar, dass er doch lieben konnte. Die Erkenntnis durchfuhr ihn wie ein Blitz. Ja er liebte diese beiden unbeschreiblich schönen Menschen vor ihm, mehr als alles andere auf der Welt. Diese Wärme, die sich von seinem Bauch aus in alle Zellen seines Körpers ausbreitete, füllte die Leere, die dort zu lange geherrscht hatte. Das musste Liebe sein.... 

Ich hatte also doch recht, was euch beide angeht, Weasley. erklärte Draco triumphierend. 

Das wird nicht der Regelfall sein, Malfoy, das kann ich dir versichern. feixte Ron und wandte sich dem Blonden zu. 

Hört doch endlich auf zu streiten, Jungs... warf Harry ein und sah Ron strafend an. Immerhin ist Draco unser Gast und außerdem ist er noch nicht vollkommen gesund, also, vertragt euch doch bitte, ok? Für ein paar Momente herrschte Stille, dann nickte Ron. 

Ok, du hast Recht. Er zögerte etwas, bevor er dem Blonden seine Rechte hinhielt. 

Och, Jungs, so wird das doch nichts. mischte sich der Schwarzhaarige wieder ein. Wie wär's mit einem Versöhnungskuss? 

Kuss? Ich werde doch diesen... zeterte Ron. 

RON! Sei nicht so ein Esel! Jetzt macht schon, ich möchte dann mit dem Kochen anfangen. Harry verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und blickte Ron unerbittlich an. Draco beobachtete die Szene mit einem amüsierten Grinsen. 

Schon gut, alles was du willst Süßer. seufzte der Rothaarige schließlich und setzte sich an die Bettkante. Bringen wir's hinter uns. 

Kopf hoch, Weasley. 

Dracos Herz begann zu flattern, als sich Ron vorlehnte und seine Lippen immer näher kamen. Er genoss das prickelnde Gefühl der fremden Lippen auf seinen. Irgendetwas brachte ihn dazu seine Hand in den Nacken des Größeren zu legen und mit seiner Zunge in den anderen Mund vorzudringen. Zum Abschluss leckte er über Rons Unterlippe, dann gab er ihn wieder frei. 

Der Rothaarige sah ihn fassungslos an. Er war vor Scham ganz rot im Gesicht. Harry blickte erst zu Draco, dann zu Ron und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. 

Ron...du solltest dein Gesicht sehen... japste er und hielt sich am Türrahmen fest. Als er sich nach ein paar Minuten endlich wieder beruhigt hatte, sagte er wieder etwas ernster: Also Draco, du gehst am Besten unter die Dusche, wenn du fertig bist, können wir zu Abend essen. Ron, du hilfst mir doch sicher, oder? 

Warum hast du das gemacht? Warum musste ich Malfoy küssen? Du bist doch der Einzige, den ich küssen will... fragte der Rothaarige, während er Tomaten für den Salat wusch. 

Bist du mir etwa böse? Ich hatte nur das Gefühl, dass Draco das brauchte... 

Ron spürte Harrys Atem im Nacken. Er hatte seine Arme um den Älteren gelegt und umarmte ihn von hinten. 

Nein, der Kuss war nicht schlecht.... Der Rothaarige drehte sich zu Harry um und zog ihn an sich. ...aber deine Küsse sind anders.... Er nahm den Mund des anderen sanft in Besitz. Langsam ließ er seine Zunge in den leicht geöffneten Mund gleiten, wo ihn Harrys schon erwartete. Ron ließ seine Hände zum Gesäß seines Partners wandern und zog ihn näher an sich. Beide keuchten auf, als ihre Erregung langsam wuchs . Atemlos löste Harry schließlich den Kuss und begann an Rons Hals zu knabbern. 

Plötzlich entdeckte er Draco, der an den Türrahmen gelegt schelmisch zu ihnen blickte. Ihr beide könnt vielleicht von Luft und Liebe leben, aber ich kann das leider nicht....wollt ihr mir beim Essen Gesellschaft leisten, oder doch lieber in Rons Schlafzimmer gehen? fragte der Blonde grinsend. 

Das Paar fuhr auseinander und errötete. Schließlich richteten sie schweigend den Tisch und bereiteten das Essen fertig zu. 

Beim Essen sagte Draco nicht viel, er war noch viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt dieses neue Gefühl in ihm zu erforschen und die Personen zu betrachten, die er so sehr liebte. Es gab nur ein Problem. Die beiden hatten sich, wäre er nicht einfach ein Störfaktor? Konnten sie, ebenso wie er, zwei Menschen gleich intensiv lieben? 

**~*~**

**Und das Review nicht vergessen, ja?**

Angestrebte Zahl insgesamt:** 100**

Noch fehlende Reviews:** 93**

**Bis zum nächsten Mal!!!**


	4. Flying without Wings

Halli, hallo, meine Lieben! 

Ich bin echt überrascht, wie viel Anklang meine Geschichte hat, ich bin echt gerührt Leute, das macht mir Mut zum weitermachen. 

Zu diesem Kapitel gibt es ein paar Sachen zu sagen: 

- Dieses Mal habe ich schwer Zugang in die Handlung bekommen, deshalb ist die erste Hälfte meiner Meinung nach sehr holprig, mit dem zweiten Teil bin ich eigentlich ganz zufrieden. 

- Die emotionale Beziehung zwischen meinen drei Lieblingen wird immer komplizierter zu erklären, also wenn was unklar ist, meldet euch und fragt. 

- Noch immer ist nichts passiert, wofür diese Story ein R-Rating verdient. Sorry, es könnte auch noch ein wenig dauern, aber: Slash is ahead!, geduldet euch noch ein wenig, ja? 

Auf Wiederlesen! ^^ 

~Ivine~ 

**~*~**

Kapitel 3:

**FLYING WITHOUT WINGS**

_Es war, als ob man nur die Arme ausbreiten müsste und man konnte abheben. Er müsste sich einfach nur fallen lassen und könnte über die grünen Wiesen segeln und wäre frei von allem, was ihn hier auf der Erde fesselte._

**~*~**

Wo bleibt Harry nur so lange? Es wird doch nichts passiert sein? Ron ging nervös immer wieder auf und ab. Draco sah von der Couch aus belustigt zu ihm auf. 

Mach dir mal nicht ins Hemd, Weasley. Er und McGonagall werden sich viel zu erzählen haben. meinte er entspannt und studierte die Fernsehzeitung. 

Nachdem Dumbledore in der letzten entscheidenden Schlacht vom tödlichen Fluch des dunklen Lords getroffen worden war und die halbe Zaubererwelt in Trümmern lag, hatte Professor McGonagall schweren Herzens die Leitung von Hogwarts übernommen. Doch Dumbledore war bei Weitem nicht das einzige Opfer des Kriegs gewesen. Mit ihm starben die besten, tapfersten und großartigsten Zauberer, die man je gesehen hatte. Beinahe der gesamte Phönixorden war ums Leben gekommen. Die Einzigen Überlebenden außer Professor McGonagall waren die Weasleys und Professor Snape. Doch diesen hatte ein noch schlimmeres Schicksal als der Tod ereilt. In der Schlacht hatten ihn mehrere schwere Zauber getroffen, jetzt lag er im St. Mungos, unfähig sich je wieder normal zu bewegen, das Sprechen fiel ihm schwer und er war sehr vergesslich geworden. 

Manchmal besuchte Draco seinen alten Lehrer, doch ihm tat das Herz weh, den einst so starken Mann so hilflos und verlassen zu sehen. 

Der Krieg hatte so viel verändert, dass es wirklich unmöglich war, den ganzen Schrecken, das ganze Leid, die ganzen Schmerzen zu erfassen. Manche hatten alles verloren. Im Grunde war Draco gut dran. Er hatte zwar seine Familie verloren, aber es hatte schließlich nie eine wirkliche Bindung zwischen ihnen bestanden, also war alles nur halb so schlimm. Und mit Harry und Ron hatte er fast eine neue Familie gefunden und mit ihnen hatte er die Liebe entdeckt. Und wenn er durch das endlose Feuer der Hölle gehen musste, dieses Gefühl in ihm wollte er nicht mehr missen. 

Hatte Harry in letzter Zeit eigentlich noch einmal diese Alpträume? fragte Draco beiläufig. 

Nein, es wird langsam besser. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf Rons Lippen. Bei unserem Plan blüht er immer richtig auf. 

Nicht nur er, ich meine, sogar du strengst deine grauen Zellen an und das will was heißen...! meinte der Blonde grinsend und legte die Zeitung wieder an ihren Platz. 

Du musst gerade reden, Malfoy! gab der andere zurück. Er war immer wieder überrascht, wie sehr sich Draco verändert hatte. Innerhalb der letzten Wochen war ihre Beziehung immer besser geworden. Sie verbrachten fast jedem Abend zu dritt und beredeten alle Details ihrer Schule. Immerhin hatten sie sich nach einer Reihe endloser Diskussionen auf drei Grundsätze geeinigt: 

1. Die Schule - wie auch immer sie heißen mochte - befindet sich in Irland. 

2. Das Institut ist für Schüler ab dem vierten Jahr, die sich besonders begabt in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zeigten. (Dies war übrigens noch immer ein wichtiges Fach, da noch immer Anschläge von Todessern, die nicht aufgaben, verübt wurden.) Die Schüler sollen besonders auf die Ausbildung zum Auror vorbereitet werden. 

3. Da an der Schule ZAG und UTZ abgelegt werden können, müssen auch alle anderen Fächer unterrichtet werden. 

PLOPP. Endlich stand Harry wieder im Zimmer, Ron blickte erfreut auf den Schwarzhaarigen und begrüßte ihn mit einem Kuss. 

Und? Was sagt sie? fragte er neugierig. 

Sie ist begeistert. Sie freut sich besonders, weil gerade wir drei diesen Plan haben. erklärte Harry. Er ließ sich neben Draco aufs Sofa fallen. Ich bin total fertig. Minerva hat mich total ausgequetscht, es hat erstmal zwei Stunden gedauert, bis ich ihr unseren Plan unterbreiten konnte. 

Das kann ich mir vorstellen... meinte Ron und grinste. 

Ich glaub ich geh ins Bett, ich bin total geschafft. gähnte Harry und streckte sich ausgiebig. Ihr könnt gern noch aufbleiben... Er rieb sich über die Augen. Draco bleibt doch über Nacht, oder? 

Wenn es euch keine Umstände macht... Der Blonde zuckte mit den Schultern. Von mir aus gern. Es fiel ihm schwer seine Freude zu verbergen. Es gab nichts schöneres, als morgens aufzuwachen und zu wissen, dass die zwei Menschen, die er liebte, nur ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt waren. Er brauchte nur aufzustehen und schon konnte er mit ihnen sprechen. Sie waren wie eine richtige Familie für ihn geworden, die er nicht mehr missen wollte. 

Natürlich macht es keine Umstände. Wir beide trinken jetzt noch gemütlich ein Glas Wein und dann gehen wir auch ins Bett. Was hältst du davon, Draco? schlug der Rothaarige vor. 

Lächelnd willigte Draco ein. 

Es war schon weit nach Mitternacht. Aus dem einen Glas Wein waren fast zwei Flaschen geworden. Draco und Ron saßen noch immer im Wohnzimmer, als sie plötzlich einen Schrei aus Rons Schlafzimmer hörten. Mit einem Schlag waren die beiden wieder nüchtern. 

Ich dachte die Alpträume hätten aufgehört? rief Draco entsetzt. Sein Herz hatte einen Moment zu schlagen aufgehört, bei diesem Schrei. 

Hastig standen die beiden jungen Männer auf und stürzten gleichzeitig in Rons Zimmer. Der Anblick, der sich ihnen bot, war erschreckend: Harry saß aufgerichtet im Bett und starrte mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen ins Leere. Der schmale Körper zitterte unaufhörlich, man konnte den schnellen Herzschlag fast hören. 

Harry? Was ist, Kleiner? fragte Ron vorsichtig und fasste nach der Hand seines Freunds. Sag doch was! 

Doch der Schwarzhaarige rührte sich nicht. Er starrte weiterhin mit leeren Augen starr auf die Wand. Der Anblick brach Draco fast das Herz. So schlimm stand es um das Seelenleben des großartigen Harry Potter. So sehr schockten ihn noch immer die Erlebnisse von vor sieben Jahren? Er war doch immer der starke, mutige unbesiegbare, glänzende, tapfere Held der Gryffindors gewesen. Draco begriff erst jetzt, wie viel all die Heldentaten an seinem Gewissen fraßen. 

Ich erinnere mich immer an ihre Augen, bevor sie alle starben....Sie haben alle hoffnungsvoll zu mir geschaut, bevor der grüne Lichtstrahl sie getroffen hat... sagte Harry leise. Ich erinnere mich an Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Moody, Dumbledore und alle anderen...Ich sah bei jedem von ihnen diesen hoffnungsvollen Schimmer...Mein Gott, ich war doch noch so jung....wie konnten sie sich alle für einen unwichtigen Jungen, wie mich, opfern? 

Draco näherte sich langsam dem Bett und nahm Harrys andere Hand. Sie haben es getan, weil sie dich geliebt haben...weil sie wollten, dass du eine Zukunft hast...deshalb sind sie für dich gestorben... Der Blonde sah lange in die grünen Augen des Kleineren. 

Glaubst du das wirklich, Draco? Dass sie mich alle geliebt haben? Ich dachte immer, dass kein Mensch mich je lieben würde.... Der Schwarzhaarige sah ernst aus. 

Wären wir denn sonst bei dir? fragte Ron leise. Ich liebe dich, du Idiot.... Der Rothaarige lächelte unter Tränen und küsste Harrys Hand. 

Draco blickte die beiden glücklich an. Gab es überhaupt genügend genug Worte, um den beiden seine Gefühle mitzuteilen? Plötzlich fühlte er, dass Ron nach seiner Hand griff und sie leicht drückte. 

Eine Weile blieben die drei jungen Männer so sitzen. Genossen einfach die Wärme, die unter ihnen herrschte. Keiner von ihnen wagte es den Kreis zu brechen und keiner von ihnen wollte es. Die Bindung, die unter ihnen herrschte, war etwas besonderes. 

_**Ein heilig Band......Das keiner je zu zerreißen vermag...**_

Wir sollten jetzt schlafen, morgen müssen wir wieder zu Arbeit. Es gibt da noch ein paar Sachen zu erledigen, da sollten wir uns noch ein wenig ausruhen, oder? durchbrach Harry die angenehme Stille und riss seine beiden Freunde aus ihrer Trance. 

meinte der Blonde und löste seine Hände von den anderen beiden. Ich verzieh mich dann. Er drehte sich ein wenig von den anderen weg und machte Anstalten aufzustehen, als Ron ihn plötzlich am Handgelenk festhielt und zurückzog. 

Willst du nicht einfach hierbleiben? fragte er leise und er errötete. Draco fand, dass Ron in diesem Moment besonders schön aussah. Schließlich nickte er leicht. 

Ok. Ich bleibe. 

Draco legte sich rechts, Ron links von Harry hin und so schliefen sie auch bald ein. Am nächsten Morgen sollten sie bemerkten, dass sie sich unbewusst näher an Harry gekuschelt hatten und ihre Hände sich im Schlaf hielten, während Harry jeweils einen Arm um ihre Schultern geschlungen hatte. 

Keiner von ihnen verlor ein Wort darüber, als sie gemeinsam am Frühstückstisch saßen, doch jeder dachte bei sich, dass sie sich nie in ihrem Leben so geborgen gefühlt hatten, wie in diesem Moment des Aufwachens. 

~*~

Ich kann es ja immer noch nicht glauben, dass alles, aber wirklich alles, genehmigt wurde! rief Harry, als er von einer Anhöhe auf die grüne Ebene vor ihnen blickte. 

Kein Wunder, bei unseren Beziehungen... lachte Draco. Wir haben schließlich den direkten Draht zum Zaubereiminister...Hattest du je einen ernsten Zweifel, dass unser Antrag bewilligt wird wird? 

Offen gesagt: nein. stimmte Harry in das Lachen des Blonden ein. Der erfrischende irische Wind strich durch seine Haare, wischte alle seine Sorgen weg. Er liebte dieses Land. Die Luft roch nach See, Salz und Freiheit. Es war, als ob man nur die Arme ausbreiten müsste und man konnte abheben. Er müsste sich einfach nur fallen lassen und könnte über die grünen Wiesen segeln und wäre frei von allem, was ihn hier auf der Erde fesselte. Frei, wie ein Vogel. Er schloss die Augen und lauschte dem Lied des Winds, ein Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen. 

Meinst du es wäre möglich unsere Schule in den Wolken zu bauen? 

Du kommst auf Ideen... 

Obwohl er die Augen geschlossen hatte, wusste Harry, dass Draco ihn mit einem Kopfschütteln bedachte. 

Das war mein voller Ernst, Draco. Bau mir ein Schloss in den Wolken...Ich weiß, du kannst es... Harry blickte ihm direkt in die grauen Augen. Bitte. Tu es für mich. 

Ach Harry... seufzte der Blonde, fuhr ihm spielerisch durch die Haare und lehnte seine Stirn gegen die des anderen. Ich kann dir nichts versprechen, was ich nicht halten kann... 

Ich bin mir sicher, dass es geht. Man kann alles schaffen, wenn man nur daran glaubt... sagte der Schwarzhaarige eindringlich. 

Also gut...ích werde sehen, was sich machen lässt... flüsterte Draco und ohne weiter zu überlegen, verschloss er Harrys Mund mit seinen Lippen. Es war betörend, die fremden, weichen Lippen auf seinen zu spüren. Alles um ihn herum verschwamm. 

Harry öffnete leicht den Mund und spürte, dass der Blonde sich vorsichtig vorantastete. Alles in ihm war so leicht, dass er glaubte zu fliegen. 

Als sie sich endlich voneinander lösten, dauerte es ein bißchen, bis sie sich wieder fassten. 

Ich nehme das jetzt als Versprechen.... meinte Harry und blickte wieder über die vom Wind bewegte Grasfläche. 

Ach, hier seid ihr. Ron legte beiden einen Arm um die Schulter und stellte sich zwischen seine beiden Freunde. Es ist echt wunderschön hier. 

Harry nickte leicht. Er war verwirrt. So verwirrt. Er wusste, dass er Ron liebte. Schließlich spürte er immer diese Wärme in sich, wenn er ihn nur ansah. Doch war es normal, dass dieselbe Wärme auch bei Draco in ihm aufstieg. Nicht mehr, aber auch nicht weniger intensiv, als in Rons Nähe. Das konnte doch nicht angehen, dass man zwei Menschen gleich liebte. Der Schwarzhaarige wollte nicht weiter nachdenken, er wollte lieber weiter in seiner Vorstellung leben, dass er jeden Moment fortfliegen konnte. Er begann zu rennen, während er die Augen schloss und seine Arme ausbreitete. Die Welt um ihn herum stand still, es gab nur noch ihn und den Wind, der ihn umgab, wie ein schützender Mantel. 

Nach einer Weile ließ er sich ins weiche Gras fallen und blieb ausgestreckt liegen. Harry blickte in den Himmel. Ein paar weiße Wolken zogen vorbei und drei weiße Möwen segelten auf einer Höhe durch die Luft, keine schneller als die andere. 

Harry, gehts dir gut? Ron und Draco beugten sich besorgt über ihn. 

Mir ging es nie besser! sagte Harry und lachte. Kommt Jungs, besorgt mir einen Besen, ich will wieder fliegen! 

Ich habe ihn noch nie so glücklich gesehen. meinte Ron, der neben Draco im Gras saß. Harry flog nicht weit von ihnen auf dem Besen. Dabei jauchzte er wie ein Kind. Das war das Kind, das er früher nie hatte sein dürfen. 

Ich glaube er hat seine Krise jetzt überwunden. Natürlich kann die Vergangenheit nicht in Vergessenheit geraten dafür ist zu viel passiert, aber jetzt kann er endlich wieder nach vorne sehen. Draco lehnte sich an Rons Schulter. 

Ich schätze, das stimmt. Der Rothaarige legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Das ist dein Verdienst, Draco. 

Nicht so bescheiden, Weasley. Unser Verdienst. Der Blonde grinste schelmisch. 

Harry winkte ihnen von weitem zu. Lachend erwiderten Ron und Draco den Gruß. 

Dieser Mann ist einfach unglaublich... Der Blonde schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. 

Nicht nur er. Du bist auch was besonderes. Ron wuschelte dem anderen durch die Haare. 

Danke für die Blumen, aber womit habe ich die denn verdient? fragte Draco überrascht und er musste zu seinem Ärger bemerken, dass er leicht errötete. 

Ich weiß nicht... hauchte der Rothaarige unsicher und küsste ihn leicht auf die Wange. Peinlich berührt zog er sich zurück. Was war denn das nun wieder? Er, Ronald Weasley, küsste einen Malfoy? Und das auch noch freiwillig? Draco Malfoy hatte ihn, seit sie sich kannten, ständig schikaniert und in Schwierigkeiten gebracht und jetzt saß er friedlich neben ihm und hatte einen Arm um ihn geschlungen...Er verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Früher hatte er gedacht, dass eher die Hölle zufrieren würde, als dass Malfoy sich ändern und zum Guten bekehren würde. Aber jetzt...ja, was war jetzt? Waren sie Freunde? Aber Freunde küsste man im Normalfall nicht.... 

In diesem Moment landete Harry ein paar Meter von ihnen entfernt sanft auf der Erde. Das war herrlich befreiend. sagte er und seine Augen strahlten vor Glück. Das solltet ihr auch mal tun. 

Vielleicht bei anderer Gelegenheit.. meinte Draco lächelnd. Wir sollten langsam zurück ins Hotel. Morgen suchen wir dann ein geeignetes Grundstück. Wenn wir Glück haben, dann können wir schon nächstes Schuljahr den Betrieb aufnehmen. Was haltet ihr davon, Freunde? 

Bis dahin gibt es noch jede Menge zu tun. seufzte der Rothaarige. Wir haben noch nicht mal angefangen.... 

Professor McGonagall wird uns sicher bei allem gerne behilflich sein. Harry blickte träumerisch in den Abendhimmel. Ihr werdet sehen, unsere Schule wird in die Geschichte eingehen.... 

**~*~**

**Und das Review nicht vergessen, ja?**

Angestrebte Zahl insgesamt:** 100**

Reviews bisher:** 19**

Noch fehlende Reviews:** 81**

**Bis demnächst!!!**

**Noch ein persönliches Anliegen oder: Werbung muss sein!**

Mit dem Lesen dieser Geschichte habt ihr euch zum/zur Liebhaber/in von ungewöhnlichen Pairings qualifiziert! 

Empfehlen kann ich euch in diesem Fall: 

- Love hurts von mir und meiner Sister **Palin_Diamondbow** (Lotr, Frodo/Legolas, Drama, Romance) 

- Irrungen und Wirrungen von **the_sistaz **(ebenfalls ich und meine Sister) (Lotr, various Pairings, Fun) 

- Harrys Harem von meiner Wenigkeit 


	5. Fortress in the Sky

_Hey, ich bin einfach überwältigt von euren lieben Kommentaren, ich bin jedesmal wirklich gerührt. _

_Klar weiß ich, dass andere Pairings außer H/D nicht so gefragt sind, aber es kann schließlich nicht jede Geschichte gleich verlaufen, oder? _

_Nun in diesem Kapitel erfahrt ihr nun etwas über Ron und seine Beziehung zu seiner Familie, wobei natürlich auch über deren Schicksale nach dem Sieg über Voldemort berichtet wird. (Wie es ja auch ein Wunsch war...)._

_Ansonsten gibts jetzt auch ein bißchen Slash-Action!_

_Bitte Reviewt wieder fleißig!_

_Bis zum nächsten Mal_

~ Ivine ~

_P. S Das Lied das ich verwendet habe heißt __ und ist von meiner absoluten Lieblingsband _

**~*~**

Kapitel 4:

**Fortress in the Sky**

_Manchmal konnte er nicht einmal seine eigenen Gefühle verstehen. Aber auf keinen Fall wollte er je wieder auf dieses Kribbeln im Bauch verzichten. Nie mehr...Er wollte nie mehr alleine sein...._

**~*~**

Ron Weasley stand ein wenig unschlüssig vor der Tür des Fuchsbaus. Seit langer Zeit würde er endlich wieder seine ganze Familie an einem Ort versammelt sehen. Natürlich hatte er seinen Vater im Ministerium oft getroffen und er war von der Idee mit der Schule mehr als begeistert, aber was die anderen dazu sagen würden, wusste er nicht. Er würde heute auch Hermine wiedersehen. Das erste Mal seit ihrer Trennung. Er hatte nur eine Einladung zu ihrer Hochzeit erhalten. Ja, sie hatte tatsächlich geheiratet und zwar seinen eigenen Bruder Charlie. Er war verletzt gewesen und der Feier fern geblieben. Das war jetzt 3 Jahre her. Inzwischen hatte sie ihr Studium in Zaubertränke und Arithmantik beendet und wollte jetzt anscheinend Lehrerin werden. Auch sein Bruder hatte den Drachen in Rumänien den Rücken gekehrt und war Lehrer für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe in Hogwarts geworden. Denn Hagrid wollte sich nun lieber Madame Maxim und der Pflege von Grawp widmen, mit denen er nun irgendwo in Frankreich wohnte. 

Auch Bill hatte eine steile Karriere hinter sich. Mittlerweile war er ein richtig hohes Tier in Gringotts, weswegen er keine Zeit für eine eigene Familie hatte. 

Fred und George waren eine Sache für sich: Ihr Scherzartikelladen war ein riesiger Erfolg und lieferte inzwischen in die ganze Welt, demnächst wollten sie sogar den Sprung an die Börse schaffen. An einer Familie schienen auch sie nicht wirklich interessiert zu sein, dafür eher aneinander. Wenn Ron es sich richtig überlegte, war er sich fast sicher, dass die beiden mehr als nur brüderliche Liebe verband. 

Bliebe nur noch einer seiner Brüder. Percy. Er hatte sich in aller Form bei der ganzen Familie, in erster Linie bei ihrem Dad entschuldigt und war wieder voll in die Familie integriert. Er hatte sich aus dem öffentlichen Dienst verabschiedet und arbeitete seitdem hauptsächlich als freier Schriftsteller und Fotograf, was sicher eine Überraschung für alle war. Gerade hatte er sein Buch an einen wichtigen Verlag verkauft und würde demnächst erscheinen. Schon vorab hatte er nur gute Kritik erhalten, das Buch versprach ein großer Erfolg. 

Ja und Ginny? Die kleine Ginny war die erste, die geheiratet hatte, nämlich Neville Longbottom. Ihre Tochter Marie war der Sonnenschein der Familie. Rons kleine Schwester war vermutlich die Erwachsenste von ihnen allen. War es wohl schon immer gewesen. 

Was stehst du denn da ewig vor der Tür, Ron? Willst du nicht reinkommen? Wir warten alle auf dich. begrüßte ihn seine Mutter mit derselben Wärme, wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Du hast uns sicher eine Menge zu erzählen.... 

Alles war wie immer. Seine Familie hatte sich kein bißchen verändert. Noch immer waren alle so verdammt fröhlich, so verdammt nett, so wie die Weasleys eben waren und immer sein würden. 

So, mein Sohn, ich habe von deinen Plänen mit Harry gehört, wie soll das nun genau laufen mit eurer Schule? - Weshalb ist er eigentlich nicht mitkommen? fragte sein Vater plötzlich und alle blickten ihn an. 

Nun ja, ihm gehts im Moment nicht so gut - Das war eine glatte Lüge -Ja und das mit der Schule, ja...das war so.. Also erzählte Ron von seinem Besäufnis mit Harry und wie sie auf diese Idee gekommen waren, von der Zeitungsanzeige und schließlich auch - nach einigem Zögern - von ihrer Begegnung mit Draco Malfoy. 

Ihr macht gemeinsame Sache mit Malfoy! Ich glaub es nicht! rief Fred empört. Wo er euch immer nur in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hat? Er hatte gewusst, dass sie so reagieren würden. Das war eine Schwachstelle vieler Weasleys. Sie waren nicht in der Lage zu verzeihen. Das machte dieser verdammte Stolz. Ron hatte es gewusst. 

Er ist ganz anders, als ihr denkt, seit sein Vater nicht mehr auf freiem Fuß ist, das könnt ihr mir glauben. sagte der jüngste Weasley bestimmt. Er erinnerte sich an die seltsamen Gefühle, die der Blonde in ihm auslöste. Wie konnte er schlecht sein, wenn er sich jedesmal so gut fühlte, wenn sie zusammen waren? Das alles konnte nicht falsch sein, da war er sich sicher. 

Du musst es wissen, Ron, wir wollen dir das nicht ausreden, abgesehen davon, dass es zu spät dazu ist...wir wollen nur dein Bestes... wandte sich nun eine junge Frau mit langen glänzenden braunen Haaren an ihn. Hermine. Sie hatte sich kaum verändert seit...ja, seit sie sich getrennt hatten. Fassungslos blickte Ron in die braunen Augen von Hermine. Mein Bestes? Als ob du davon eine Ahnung hättest! rief er. Mein Gott, ich habe alles für dich getan, dich immer unterstützt in allem....dann lässt du mich einfach sitzen und heiratest meinen Bruder....und du willst wirklich behaupten, gerade du wüsstest, was das Beste für mich ist? Eiskalt sah er der Frau ins Gesicht, die er geliebt hatte. Das durfte dich alles nicht wahr sein! Und wie vorwurfsvolle alle Blicke auf ihn gerichtet waren! Seine Hände zitterten vor Wut, seine Atmung ging ruckweise. Was sollte das? Warum verurteilten sie ihn dafür? Sollten sie nicht eher Hermine und Charlie verurteilen? Sie hatten schließlich hinter seinem Rücken eine Beziehung begonnen. Alle, ja wirklich alle hatten davon gewusst und sich nicht getraut ihm ein Wort zu sagen. Erst mit der Hochzeitseinladung hatte er davon erfahren. Verlangten sie tatsächlich. dass er das alles einfach so vergaß. Begriffen sie nicht, wie sehr sie ihn alle damit verletzt hatten? 

Ständig wusstet ihr alle immer, was gut für mich ist! Aber ich sage euch eins, es gibt nur zwei Menschen, von denen ich sagen würde, dass sie es wirklich wissen! Und diese beiden Menschen sind leider nicht unter euch! Unter den letzten lauten Worten hatte sich der Rothaarige erhoben und ging nun langsam in Richtung Haustür. Er drehte sich nicht zu seiner Familie um, die stumm hinter ihm hersah. 

Onkel Ron! hörte er eine begeisterte Stimme hinter sich und spürte dann, wie sich zwei warme Ärmchen um seine Beine schlangen. Nicht gehen! Er drehte sich langsam um und sah die kleine Maria in ihrem blauen Nachthemdchen vor ihm stehen. Vorsichtig kniete er sich zu seiner rotblonden Nichte hinunter und lächelte sie an. 

Solltest du nicht schon lang im Bett sein, meine Kleine? fragte er liebevoll und blickte in die glänzenden braunen Kinderaugen. 

Erzähl mir eine Geschichte, bitte! Kinderaugen machten ihn schwach. Und die der kleinen Marie waren noch schlimmer. Leicht seufzend hob er den kleinen Körper auf seine Arme und trug ihn in Richtung Treppe. Na schön, welche Geschichte möchtest du hören? 

Eine mit Drachen. 

Da werde ich mal sehen, was ich machen kann. 

Es tut mir leid, Ron, wirklich. Hermine sah ihn beklommen an, als er die Tür seines alten Schlafzimmers hinter sich schloss. 

Schon gut, ich hab überreagiert. Ich bin einfach etwas überarbeitet, das ist alles. Die Planung ist jetzt sozusagen im Endstadium und da gibt es eben viel zu tun. erklärte der Rothaarige. Auch wenn eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf ihm lautstark verkündete, dass er log. 

Willst du uns allen nicht etwas mehr erzählen, wir brennen darauf alle Einzelheiten zu erfahren. Die braunhaarige junge Frau lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. Und nahm ihn an der Hand. Komm, wir gehen wieder zu den anderen. 

Wenn du meinst... 

Also kehrten sie beide zu den anderen zurück, die ihn immer noch verwirrt ansahen. Doch als er zu erzählen begann, hingen alle an seinen Lippen. Er schilderte die Grundzüge der Ausbildung und beschrieb aus irgendeinem Grund das Schulgebäude in den Wolken in den schillernsten Farben. Er wusste nicht, wie er darauf kam, aber das Bild in seinem Kopf war ganz plötzlich aufgetaucht. Aber er wusste, dass ihr Schloss genauso aussehen würde. 

Nach dem Ende seiner Ausführungen hatten sich alle wieder entspannt und der Abend nahm einen glücklichen Fortgang. Ron ertappte sich allerdings immer wieder dabei, wie seine Gedanken zu Harry und Draco wanderten..was sie wohl den ganzen Abend gemacht hatten? 

**~*~**

Hey Draco! Sieht man dich auch mal wieder? begrüßte Harry den Blonden, als er die Tür öffnete. Der Schwarzhaarige lächelte. Seit sie wieder zurück in London waren, hatten sie Draco kaum mehr zu Gesicht bekommen. Entweder er musste Aufträge für Gringotts erfüllen, oder er war vollends mit der finanziellen Planung ihrer Schule beschäftigt. 

Ist Ron gar nicht da? Ich müsste da noch was mit ihm besprechen.... fing der ehemalige Slytherin an und sah sich aufmerksam um. Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er wirklich viel lieber beide um sich. Wenn der Rothaarige fehlte, dann fehlte ein Teil seiner Familie. Aber genauso fühlte er auch, wenn Harry nicht da war. Manchmal konnte er nicht einmal seine eigenen Gefühle verstehen. Aber auf keinen Fall wollte er je wieder auf dieses Kribbeln im Bauch verzichten. Nie mehr...Er wollte nie mehr alleine sein.... 

Harry musste lachen. Nein, Ron hat ein wichtiges Geschäftsessen mit dem Zaubereiminister. Oder besser gesagt: Ein Familientreffen. Er machte eine einladende Bewegung in Richtung Küche. Ich bin gerade dabei zu Kochen, wenn du nicht allzu beschäftigt bist, könntest du mir vielleicht Gesellschaft leisten. 

Draco nickte. Gern. Ich hab heute nichts mehr zu tun. Er folgte dem Schwarzhaarigen in die geräumige Küche. Erst jetzt hörte er die leise Klaviermusik aus dem CD-Player. Mozart, wenn er sich nicht irrte. Harry hatte sich derweil wieder dem Salat zugewandt. 

Soll ich dir irgendwas helfen? fragte der Blonde und beobachtete, wie das Messer in Harrys Hand mühelos alle möglichen Sorten von Gemüse in kleine Stücke zerschnitt. 

Du ruhst dich heute mal aus, verstanden? erklärte der andere resolut. Ich will nicht, dass du dich überarbeitest...nur wegen meines Hirngespinstes. Er erinnerte sich an den Moment, an dem er Draco gebeten hatte, ihre Schule in den Wolken zu bauen. 

Ich tu das für uns alle, Harry. Mach dir keine Gedanken darum. Seine grauen Augen folgten der kleinsten Bewegung von Harrys Händen. Alles an ihm war so zart und zerbrechlich. Draco fühlte sich in Angesicht dieser personifizierten Anmut derartig plump, dass er ein leises Seufzen unterdrücken musste. In diesem Moment drehte sich der Schwarzhaarige zu ihm um und betrachtete ihn schweigend. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs, den er wie immer aus der hinteren Hosentasche zog, war der Tisch gedeckt und die Teller gefüllt. Durch ein paar kleine Kerzen, war alles in ein warmes Licht getaucht. 

Ich hoffe, es schmeckt. Harry setzte sich ihm gegenüber und lächelte ihm zu. 

Dieses engelhafte Lächeln. Es brachte sein Herz beinahe zum schmelzen. Es fiel ihm schwer sich überhaupt auf das Essen zu konzentrieren angesichts der glatten, roten Lippen und dieses Lächelns. Dracos Herz flatterte leicht und sein Magen fuhr mit seinen Gefühlen Achterbahn. 

Nachdem er mit Müh und Not ein paar Bissen heruntergezwungen hatte, begaben sie sich ins Wohnzimmer. Der Blonde mochte die Atmosphäre dieses Raums. Der Fußboden erinnerte ihn immer wieder an den dunklen Nachthimmel. Er konnte sich nicht erklären warum, aber immer wieder schienen kleine Strahlen weißen Lichts aufzublinken. Bunte Bilder schmückten die Wand, mittlerweile hing sogar eines von ihnen. 

Harry hatte das Licht gedämpft und neue Musik aufgelegt. Meditative Klänge erfüllten den Hohen Raum. Der Blonde ließ sich auf dem Sofa nieder und schloss die Augen. Die Musik wehte wie ein lauer Wind durch die Luft, auf dem man sich treiben lassen konnte. 

Es war ihm fast so, als würden Wolken über ihm hinwegziehen. Weiße, weiche, leichte Wolken. Der Wind trug ihn, er war schwerelos und frei. Er flog dorthin, wo der Wind ihn lenkte. Er blickte erstaunt auf das grüne Land unter ihm, das eilig unter ihm hinwegzog. Und dann erblickte Draco es. Das Schloss tauchte direkt vor ihm auf. Es war ein mächtiges Gebäude mit drei hohen Türmen, gebaut aus weißem Stein. Die Fenster blitzten in der Sonne. Neugierig schickte er Blonde sich an mehr von dem wunderbaren Gebäude mit seinen kleinen Erkern und Balkonen zu erblicken. Schließlich wurde er von einem riesigen weißen Tor aufgehalten, in dessen Tor er ein Wappen entdeckte. Drei Linien, eine schwarze, eine rote und eine weiße wanden sich schlangenförmig auf die Mitte zu, wo sie sich endlich zu einem einzigen Strang vereinigten , aus dessen Mitte wiederum ein hell gleißendes Licht entsprang. Das Licht war so hell, dass Draco die Augen schließen musste. Als er sie wieder öffneten, war das seltsame Gefühl verschwunden und er befand sich wieder in Harrys und Rons Wohnzimmer. 

Der Schwarzhaarige stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm am Fenster und blickte hinaus. Der Blonde, noch nicht sicher, ob das was er gesehen hatte vielleicht nur geträumt hatte, stand auf. Langsam näherte er sich Harry und schlang schließlich seine Arme von hinten um ihn. 

Hast du es gesehen, Draco? fragte Harry und griff nach dessen Händen. Er genoss die Wärme, die der andere ausstrahlte. 

Du meinst das Schloss? Der Blonde atmete leicht den Geruch des anderen ein. Ja, ich habe es gesehen. Es ist wunderschön, Harry. Mit sanfter Gewalt drehte er Harry zu sich und blickte ihm lange in die grünen Augen. 

Just one look into your eyes,

One look and i'm crying

Cause you're so beautiful

Und du...du bist auch wunderschön. sagte er leise und spielte mit den kurzen Haaren in Harrys Nacken. 

Draco war überrascht, als er plötzlich den Mund des anderen auf seinem spürte. Wie konnte ein Mensch nur so süß schmecken? 

Er glaubte schon, dass dieses Gefühl von nichts mehr übertroffen werden konnte, da er sich schon wie im Himmel fühlte, als eine Hand unter sein Hemd fuhr und über seinen Rücken strich. Die Berührung löste eine Gänsehaut aus und er seufzte leise. 

Draco fühlte schon, dass eine neue, unbekannte Hitze ihn durchströmte, wie er sie noch nie zuvor erlebt hatte (- auch wenn er schon einige Erfahrungen mit Frauen hatte). Der Blonde ließ nun seinerseits seine Hände über den durchtrainierten Rücken und die schmalen Schultern wandern, bis sie auf Harrys Hüften liegen blieben. Vorsichtig teilte er mit seiner Zunge Harrys Lippen, tastete sich ganz langsam vor, um ihn nicht zu erschrecken. 

Just one kiss and i'm alive 

One kiss and i'm ready to die

Cause you're so beautiful

Er schmiegte sich immer näher an den anderen Körper und intensivierte den Kuss. Als sich ihre Hüften ebenfalls berührten, spürte er, wie Harry schauerte. Er unterbrach den Kontakt ihrer Lippen und blickte Harry besorgt an. Ist alles in Ordnung, soll ich lieber gehen? 

Der Schwarzhaarige sah ihm in die Augen. Draco konnte das erwachte Feuer in ihnen entdecken, seine Augen würden warscheinlich ebenfalls von Lust getränkt sein. Er bemerkte schon jetzt eine angenehme Enge in seiner Hose und ertappte sich dabei, wie er nahezu gebannt auf Harrys gerötete Lippen starrte. 

Nein, bitte bleib. Der Blonde realisierte erst nicht, was der andere sagte, er beobachtete nur fasziniert die Bewegungen dieser göttlichen Lippen und stellte sich vor, wie sie sich wohl anfühlten, wenn er sie einfach nur mit den Fingern berührte. Draco streckte also seine rechte Hand aus und fuhr mit seinem Zeigefinger über Harrys Unterlippe. Unvermutet griff dieser plötzlich nach seinem Handgelenk und zog ihn sanft hinter sich her. Der Blonde erkannte erst jetzt, wohin sie gingen. Sie standen vor dem großen französischen Bett in Rons und Harrys Schlafzimmer. Mit einem leichten Schubs beförderte der Schwarzhaarige ihn schließlich in die weichen Federkissen. Draco konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Harry hatte ihn hierher gebracht, sollte das heißen... 

Er öffnete seinen Mund, doch kein Laut entwich seinen Lippen. Mittlerweile saß der andere neben ihm und knöpfte langsam Dracos Hemd auf. Bei der flüchtigen Bewegung konnte der Blonde ein Seufzen nicht unterdrücken. 

Draco konnte sich später nicht erklären, wieso er nur eine Minute später - zumindest schien ihm so - plötzlich schon vollkommen nackt vor Harry lag. Die schlanken Hände des Schwarzhaarigen fuhren zärtlich über seine Brust, jagten kleine Schauer durch seinen Körper. Sanft leckte er über die aufgerichteten Brustwarzen, entlockte dem sonst Bewegungsunfähigen ein leises Stöhnen. Mit leichten, warmen Küssen wanderte Harrys Mund immer weiter nach unten. Er fuhr mit seinen Fingern seine Muskeln nach, ließ dann seine Zunge in Dracos Bauchnabel tauchen. 

Der Blonde lag ohnmächtig vor Lust unter Harrys Berührungen, während die pochende Hitze in seinen Lenden immer unerträglicher wurde. 

Just one touch and i'm on fire

One touch and i'm crying

Cause you're so beautiful

Just one smile and i'm wild

One smile and i'm ready to die

Cause you're so beautiful

Bereitwillig öffnete er seine Beine, um Harry mehr Platz zu gewähren. Mehr konnte er nicht tun. Sein Schicksal lag allein in der Gnade seines süßen Folterers. Und der Schwarzhaarige sah nicht so aus, als würde er ihn so ohne weiteres begnadigen. 

Harry streichelte langsam über Dracos Oberschenkel. Er spürte, wie der andere Körper unter ihm vor Lust erzitterte, als er sich immer mehr der nun vollständig aufgerichteten Männlichkeit näherte. Ganz leicht nur streckte er zwei seiner Finger aus und fuhr an der ganzen Länge hinab. Stöhnend hob Draco ihm sein Becken entgegen. Er beschloss ihm ein wenig Erlösung zu bringen und schloss seine gesamte Hand um den warmen Schaft. Gleichzeitig beugte er sich wieder über den Blonden und verwickelte ihn in einen atemraubenden Kuss. Harry ließ sich wieder zwischen Dracos Beine sinken, um nun die Spitze seiner Härte mit dem Mund zu umfassen. Der Blonde wand sich keuchend unter ihm. 

Bitte, Harry. brachte er nun stöhnend heraus. 

Dieser süßen Aufforderung musste der Schwarzhaarige nachkommen und nahm Dracos Glied zärtlich in den Mund, begann leicht zu saugen. 

Der andere konnte nur immer wieder auf den schwarzen Haarschopf zwischen seinen Beinen blicken, der sich immer schneller auf ihn senkte, einen Rhythmus aufbaute, dem er nicht entfliehen konnte und so hob sich seine Hüfte immer wieder der feuchten, warmen Höhle entgegen. Er spürte, dass sich seine Lust dem Höhepunkt näherte, spürte plötzlich wie sein Herz fast zu zerspringen drohte und er sich mit einem letzten Aufbäumen ergoss. 

Harry legte sich neben den erschöpften blonden Mann und lächelte. 

War's schön? fragte er leise. 

Dracos Antwort war ein weicher, zärtlicher Kuss. Soll ich dir auch... fragte er atemlos, doch er wurde von Harry unterbrochen, bevor er aussprechen konnte. 

Schon gut. Wieder dieses Lächeln...Der Schwarzhaarige deckte sie beide zu und kuschelte sich, den Kopf in Dracos Halsbeuge gebettet, an ihn. Binnen Sekunden atmete er gleichmäßig und tief. 

Auch Draco war erschöpft und schloss die Augen. Doch kurz bevor er in den Schlaf abdriftete, sah er noch einmal das weiße Schloss vor seinen Augen. 

Ron sah sanft lächelnd auf die beiden jungen Männer hinab, die engumschlungen und friedlich schliefen. Es war ein schönes Bild und er stand eine Weile nur dort und betrachtete Harry und Draco, vergessen war seine Müdigkeit, vergessen alle Mühen des Tages. Schließlich fielen ihm doch beinahe die Augen zu, weshalb er sich schnell entkleidete und unter die Bettdecke kroch. Fast als, wäre es schon immer so gewesen, schmiegte er sich an Draco, bevor auch er ins Land der Träume reiste. 

**~*~**

**Reviewaktion:**

Angestrebte Zahl insgesamt:** 100**

Reviews bisher:** 25**

Noch fehlende Reviews:** 75**

**Bis demnächst!!!**


	6. My Sweet Angels

_Ich weiß, es hat ziemlich lange gedauert mit diesem Kapitel, aber ich musste mir wirklich überlegen, wie weit ich in diesem Teil gehen soll. Denn die körperliche Nähe ist ja nur eine weitere Steigerung der Bindung zwischen den Dreien, die sie selbst noch nicht richtig erkannt haben, weshalb es in diesem Kapitel kein Lemon geben wird, deshalb ist es auch ein bißchen kürzer geraten, als es ursprünglich mal geplant war. _

_Ich sage euch, genießt die Zeit, in der es noch so zugeht. Ich schätze in spätestens drei Kapiteln wird die Sache ziemlich rauh werden._

_Es macht mir immer Spaß eure netten Kommentare zu lesen, ich bin dann immer richtig gerührt....aber wenn euch was nicht passt, könnt ihr das natürlich auch sagen, bin ja nicht so...*g*_

_Na ja, aber jetzt gehts mal weiter, viel Spaß beim Lesen_

_eure ~Ivine~_

**~*~**

Kapitel 5:

**My Sweet Angels**

_Nichts mehr in dieser Welt war wichtig, wenn nur Harry und Ron bei ihm blieben. Egal, was auch geschehen würde, es kümmerte ihn nicht mehr. Alles was er noch wollte auf dieser Welt, waren seine beiden Engel._

**~*~**

Harry erwachte als Erster von Ihnen und erhob sich leise, um die anderen nicht zu wecken. Sein erster Weg führte ins Bad. Verschlafen erblickte er sein eigenes Spiegelbild. Mit einem Schlag kehrten alle Ereignisse des letzten Abends wieder in sein Gedächtnis zurück. Er fuhr sich durch die Haare. Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein! Er hatte Ron betrogen. Was würde er dazu sagen? Während er seine Familie nach drei Jahren wieder voll versammelt traf, hatte Harry ihn betrogen. Das würde er ihm nicht verzeihen, da war er sich sicher. Aber der Schwarzhaarige konnte es ihm auch nicht verdenken. Und dass er es wusste, war ihm klar. Wie er sie so gefunden hatte, das war doch eindeutig. 

Ich bin so ein Vollidiot! Harry hätte sich am liebsten selbst geohrfeigt. 

Aber weshalb denn? Ron blickte ihn verwundert von der Seite an und lächelte. Langsam kam er näher und drückte dem Schwarzhaarigen einen Kuss auf die Lippen. 

Ron, ich hab...ich und Draco, wir... stammelte Harry und stockte mitten im Satz. 

Der Rothaarige legte seine Arme um den schmalen Körper des anderen. Schon gut. Ich weiß... Er strich dem anderen beruhigend über den Rücken. Es ist ok. 

Ok? War es das wirklich? Rons Stimme klang ehrlich, aber Harry konnte ihm nicht so recht glauben. Er fühlte sich schrecklich, weil er, gerade er, von seinem Freund getröstet wurde, obwohl doch er ihn betrogen hatte. Eigentlich hätte er den Größeren trösten müssen, oder wenigstens eine Erklärung abgeben. Irgendetwas. Er fühlte sich so schwach. So hilflos. Er brachte nicht einmal sein eigenes Leben auf die Reihe und zerstörte damit andere Leben. Gerade hatte er gedacht, er hätte alles so langsam unter Kontrolle. Dank Ron hatte er geschafft, schon seit längerem nichts mehr zu trinken. Seine Alpträume hatten aufgehört...Und was tat er? Sobald dieser einmal einen Abend nicht zu Hause war, betrog er ihn nach Strich und Faden. Und was noch viel schlimmer war: Es hatte sich so richtig angefühlt. Die Lippen auf seinen....seine Hände auf der weißen Haut....genauso richtig, wie die Lippen, die sich jetzt auf seine legten, genauso richtig, wie Rons Hände, die ihn zärtlich streichelten....was sollte das alles? Seine Gefühle machten ihn langsam verrückt. Man konnte doch nicht mit zwei Menschen zusammen sein! Man konnte nicht zwei Menschen gleich viel Liebe entgegenbringen! Das war unmöglich! 

Der Schwarzhaarige riss sich aus der Umarmung los. Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging er in sein Zimmer, zog ein paar Klamotten an und verließ die Wohnung. Er musste raus hier! So konnte es nicht weitergehen! 

Er hörte noch, wie Ron ihm nachrief, er solle doch stehenbleiben und zurückkommen, aber er drehte sich nicht um. 

Einen doppelten Whiskey. bestellte Harry, als er sich wenig später an die Theke einer etwas heruntergekommenen Bar setzte. Der Schwarzhaarige nahm einen großen Schluck. Der Alkohol tat schon fast augenblicklich seine beruhigende Wirkung. Ja, er brauchte einfach nur Ruhe. Und einen ausreichenden Vorrat an Alkohol, dann konnte er es in seinem Leben aushalten. Das war schon so gewesen, seit der Krieg vorbei war. Alles was er wollte, war vergessen. Aber es gab nicht genug Alkohol auf der Welt, um alles zu vergessen. Den ganzen Schrecken. Die Schmerzen. Den Tod. Wer lebte denn noch von seinen Freunden? Es waren nicht mehr viele übrig geblieben. Ron, Hermine und Neville. Alle anderen waren doch draufgegangen. Für ihn. Das war mehr, als er ertragen konnte. Die Muggelgeborenen waren zuerst dran. Sie hatten die wenigste Chance gegen Voldemort gehabt. Die Reinblütigen' hatten immerhin die Wahl bekommen zwischen Tod und sich ihm anzuschließen. Die meisten waren lieber gestorben, aber es gab auch diejenigen, die auf die andere Seite gewechselt hatten. Gerade die, von denen Harry es nie gedacht hätte. Oliver, Parvati, Dean und genügend andere, an die er sich nicht mehr erinnern konnte. Sie saßen jetzt entweder in Askaban, oder sie hatten ihre magischen Kräfte auf immer verloren und mussten als normale Muggel weiterleben, nachdem man ihr Gedächtnis manipuliert hatte, sie waren verloren. Auf immer. Einmal hatte der Junge der lebt, Oliver zufällig in London gesehen. Er hatte freundlich gelächelt und war weitergegangen. Natürlich könnte Oliver sich nicht mehr erinnern. Es hatte ihm fast das Herz gebrochen... 

Noch einen, bitte. Was sollte das alles, was hatte sein Leben für einen Sinn, wenn es nur immer wieder aus Leiden bestand? Und jetzt hatte er gerade die einzigen Menschen verletzt, die er noch hatte. Für die Menschen sich die ganze Schinderei noch lohnte. Wäre es jetzt nicht so einfach, seinen Zauberstab auf sich zu richten, den todbringenden Fluch zu sprechen und sich in der süßen Umarmung des Todes wieder zu finden? Das wäre schön. Die Umarmung wäre so warm und fest. Er würde nie wieder das Gefühl haben zu fallen, weil er nicht mehr weiter fallen konnte, denn er befand sich in den tiefsten Tiefen der Hölle. Es roch nach Feuer, nach Asche, nach Tod. Blut klebte an seinen Händen, und so oft er sich die Hände auch wusch, es verschwand nie. Harry hatte so viele getötet. Jeder sagte immer, dass es nicht anders ging. Es sei doch alles nur zur Verteidigung. Aber Harry wusste es besser. Er selbst hatte den Rausch verspürt, der über dem Schlachtfeld gelegen hatte. Die tausenden Schreie, die zu einem ohrenbetäubenden Geräusch verschmolzen, die vielen vielen Menschen, die so viel Hass in sich trugen. Ja, es war Hass gewesen, was sie so stark gemacht hatte, aber gleichzeitig waren sie so schwach gewesen. Harry hatte dem Gefühl nicht widerstehen können, das war bitter. 

Harry? Bist du okay? Rons Stimme klang außer Atem. Ron? Hatte er nach ihm gesucht? Warum nur? Der Rothaarige rüttelte ihn an der Schulter. Mann, du bist ja total betrunken! seufzte er, suchte in seiner Jackentasche nach seiner Geldbörse und bezahlte für Harry. Komisch, er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie viel er getrunken hatte, aber jetzt, da Ron es sagte, fühlte er, wie sich die Bar irgendwie um ihn drehte. Er brachte kein Wort über die Lippen, auch nicht, als sein Freund ihn vom Hocker hochzog. Er konnte nicht stehen, er konnte nicht gehen. Ron hob ihn kurzerhand hoch und trug ihn aus der Bar. Endlich lockerte sich seine Zunge und Harry konnte leise Ron' flüstern. 

Zum Glück hatte er das Auto nicht weit von hier geparkt. Ron war nicht böse, er war einfach nur froh, dass er den Schwarzhaarigen überhaupt gefunden hatte. Nachdem Harry verschwunden war, hatte er Draco panisch geweckt und sie waren durch die halbe Stadt gefahren, bis sie sich getrennt hatten, so dass sie Harry schneller finden konnten. 

Leicht lächelnd blickte er auf Harry, der mit einem merkwürdig entspannten Gesichtsausdruck zu ihm hoch sah. Plötzlich leuchteten die grünen Augen des anderen glücklich auf und Ron glaubte den Harry von früher zu sehen. 

Es schneit.... hauchte der Schwarzhaarige und lächelte. 

Draco, bist du da? Rons Stimme hallte durch den Flur. Sie hatten verabredet sich wieder hier zu treffen. 

antwortete der Blonde schlicht. Er war wohl in der Küche. 

Ich hab Harry. sagte der Rothaarige. Irgendwie klang das Gespräch so eigenartig. Er wusste, dass Draco ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte, er konnte das verstehen. Allerdings störte ihn die Vorstellung, dass der Schwarzhaarige mit dem Slytherin intim wurde, im Grunde nicht. Eine Tatsache, die ihn selbst erstaunte, aber eigentlich fand er die Vorstellung ganz schön. 

Ich hab Tee gemacht, ihr beide solltet euch erstmal aufwärmen. meinte Draco besorgt. 

Ich lege Harry besser ins Bett, er muss zuerst seinen Rausch ausschlafen, aber ich nehme gern einen Tee. Bitte mit Milch und zwei Stück Zucker. Ron trug den Schwarzhaarigen die letzten Meter, bis zum Schlafzimmer und legte ihn in die weichen Kissen. Sanft fuhr er durch Harrys Haare und küsste ihn leicht auf die Wange. Schlaf gut, Kleiner. flüsterte er und machte sich dann auf Zehenspitzen auf den Weg in die Küche, wo Draco ihn nachdenklich empfing. 

Er hat wieder getrunken? Das macht mir Sorgen, sollte er nicht besser eine Therapie machen? fragte der Blonde und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. 

Wir sollten mal mit ihm darüber reden, wenn er wieder nüchtern ist. Ron pustete vorsichtig und nahm einen winzigen Schluck Tee. Eine Weile saßen sie einfach so da und schwiegen. Die einzigen Geräusche waren das leise Ticken der Küchenuhr und das vereinzelte Schlürfen der beiden jungen Männer. 

Es tut mir leid, Ron. 

Der Rothaarige blickte erstaunt auf. 

Ich hätte nein' sagen können, aber ich habe es nicht getan. Es ist alles meine Schuld. fuhr Draco fort. 

Wie oft muss ich euch noch sagen, dass es ok ist? Wirklich. Sie sahen sich an. Ich verstehe auch nicht warum, aber ich kann euch gar nicht böse sein, weil ich euch beide so sehr liebe. Ich liebe dich Draco. Aber ich liebe auch Harry. Das alles verwirrt mich so. Ich weiß nur, dass ich euch liebe. Warum kann ich euch nicht sagen, wichtig ist nur, dass ich euch nicht verlieren will. Ich will Harry nicht an den Alkohol verlieren, verstehst du? Aber ich will auch, dass du bei mir bleibst.... Die Worte sprudelten nur so aus ihm heraus. So lange hatte er sie in sich getragen, so lange hatte er all das verborgen, es musste gesagt werden. Ron blickte in den Rest seiner Teetasse. Auch nach unendlichen Übungen in Wahrsagen, konnte er noch immer nicht verstehen, was der Teesatz ihm über seine Zukunft verraten sollte. Er wartete auf eine Antwort, aber es kam keine. Stattdessen stand Draco von seinem Platz auf und stellte sich hinter ihn. 

Von hinten schlangen sich Dracos Arme um ihn. 

Ich bleibe. Keine Angst. Denn...ich will euch auch nicht verlieren... flüsterte der Blonde in sein Ohr, bevor er Rons Kopf so drehte, dass sich ihre Lippen in einem sanften Kuss verbanden. Draco löste sich recht schnell von dem rothaarigen Jungen und brachte wieder Abstand zwischen sich und Ron. 

Und wie soll es jetzt weitergehen mit Harry und mir? fragte der jüngste Weasley leise. 

So wie bisher. Etwas anderes kann ich dir nicht raten....vielleicht werden wir irgendwann eine Antwort auf unsere Fragen erhalten, die uns jetzt quälen. Vielleicht werden wir einen Weg finden, aber erstmal sollte alles so weitergehen wie bisher. 

**~*~**

Ich kann kaum glauben, dass es endlich fertig ist.... murmelte Harry, als sie dem Ziel ihrer Reise immer näher kamen. Irland. Ihre Schule. Ihr Schloss in den Wolken. Es hatte fast ein halbes Jahr gebraucht, bis Draco endlich verkündet hatte, dass der Bau ihres Schlosses abgeschlossen war und dass schon alles eingerichtet war. In der Zwischenzeit hatten Ron und Harry in sämtlichen Zeitschriften, die in der Zaubererwelt erschienen, Annoncen gestellt, in denen sie die verschiedensten Lehrer für ihre Fächer suchten. Außerdem mussten sie sich durch Hunderte von Buchlisten quälen, um die geeigneten Lehrbücher für ihren speziellen Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste - Unterricht zu finden. Es gab noch immer so viel zu tun, dass Harry die Hoffnung schon aufgegeben hatte, dass sie nächstes Jahr mit dem Unterricht beginnen konnten. Und jetzt war es soweit. Glücklich blickte er über die Landschaft, die nun bald sein Zuhause sein würde. Der Frühling zeigte schon die ersten Anzeichen, überall um sie herum blühte es und wieder lag der Geruch von Meer in der Luft, den Harry so sehr liebte. 

Es ist nicht mehr weit. meinte Draco neben ihm und lächelte beim Anblick von Harrys Gesicht. Er sah aus wie ein Kind, mit den leuchtenden Augen und dem strahlenden Lächeln auf den Lippen. 

Das will ich aber auch hoffen, diese Spannung ist ja unerträglich. Der Rothaarige schien mindestens ebenso aufgeregt wie Harry zu sein, was nur natürlich war. Außer Draco hatte keiner von ihnen das Schloss gesehen. 

Scheinbar mitten in der grünen Wiese blieb der Blonde stehen und erhob seinen Zauberstab. Kein Wort kam über seine Lippen, er schloss konzentriert die Augen und Harry und Ron spürten schon die seltsame Spannung in der Luft. Ein frischer Wind wehte über die Ebene und plötzlich erschien eine Treppe, mitten in der Luft. Fast durchsichtig und kaum zu sehen, wie aus feinem, hauchdünnem Glas, schraubte sich die Treppe senkrecht in die Höhe. 

Angestrengt versuchte Harry das Schloss zu entdecken, das doch irgendwo am Ende der Treppe sein musste, aber alles was er sah waren Wolken. Draco stieg ein paar Stufen der gläsernen Treppe nach oben und bedeutete ihnen, sie ebenfalls zu betreten. 

Sobald sie drauf standen begann sich die Treppe zu bewegen und schraubte sich gemächlich immer weiter nach oben. Ron, der auf der vorletzten Stufe stand, bemerkte, dass die Treppe sich mittlerweile vom Boden gelöst hatte und ihm wurde etwas schwindelig. 

Was ist, wenn ich runterfalle? fragte er besorgt, doch Draco lachte nur. 

Keine Angst, die Treppe ist hunderprozentig absturzsicher. meinte er und nickte dem Rothaarigen aufmunternd zu. 

Vertraut mir. 

Es dauerte nicht sehr lange, bis sie oben angekommen waren. Begeistert blickte Harry sich um, sie befanden sich auf einer weißen flauschigen Wolke und standen direkt vor einer weißen Mauer, die das Schulgelände begrenzte. Durch ein großes Tor, das aus Gitterstäben bestand konnten sie schon das Schloss entdecken. Es war genauso, wie sie es alle in ihrer Vorstellung gesehen hatten. 

Es ist....einfach wunderschön. stammelte Harry noch immer staunend. 

Ja, nicht schlecht, für einen Malfoy, meine ich. grinste Ron und klopfte Draco anerkennend auf die Schulter. 

Gehn wir rein? fragte der Blonde und lächelte. Er zog einen magischen Schlüssel aus seiner Jackentasche. (Sie waren schließlich noch immer in Muggelkleidung.) 

Als sie durch den Garten, wenn man die Wolkenlandschaft so nennen konnte, gewandert ware, standen sie vor dem riesigen Eingang des weißen Schlosses. Draco murmelte ein paar Worte und es öffnete sich. 

Mit klopfendem Herzen ging Harry über die Türschwelle. Der Boden war ganz aus weißem Marmor, das so glatt poliert war, dass er sich darin spiegeln konnte. In der Mitte der Eingangshalle erblickte er das runde Wappen, welches das Zeichen ihrer Schule sein sollte. 

Kommt, ich zeige euch die große Halle. meinte Draco und riss Ron und Harry aus ihrem starren Staunen heraus. 

Die große Halle hatte etwas von einem mittelalterlichen Rittersaal. Sie bewunderten die bunten Glasfenster und das kunstvolle Deckengemälde, das einen riesigen Drachen darstellte. Von der Decke hingen silberne Kronleuchter und die blank polierten dunklen Tischgruppen, die im Saal verteilt waren, rundeten das Bild glanzvoll ab. Immer wieder blickte Harry auf den polierten Marmorboden, der so glatt war, dass er sein Spiegelbild darin sehen konnte. Und jedes Mal blickte ein junger Mann zurück, der übers ganze Gesicht strahlte und dessen Augen glänzten wie zwei blanke Smaragde. Er konnte nicht beschreiben, wie glücklich er war. Es gab nur wenige Momente in seinem Leben, in denen er jemals ein solches aufgeregtes Kribbeln verspürte. Er würde die Erinnerung wohl auf ewig in seinem Herzen verschließen. 

Es würde zu lange dauern, um alle Räume, die sie besichtigten und alle kleinen Wunder, die sie entdeckten zu beschreiben, es reicht zu sagen, dass Ron und Harry nicht aus dem Staunen herauskamen. Und selbst, als die Sonne schon unterging, hatten sie noch nicht alle Zimmer des Schlosses besucht, also schlug Draco vor, die Führung morgen fortzuführen. 

Das Beste für diesen Tag habe ich mir noch aufgespart. Ich weiß, ihr wartet schon sehnlichst darauf. Der Blonde lächelte. Unsere Wohnung. 

Oh. Mein. Gott. Ist der Boden aus Glas? Harry flippte fast aus vor Freude. Der Fußboden schien aus einer Wolke zu bestehen, die durch den verzauberten Boden zu sehen war. 

Angesichts dieser Freude, konnte Draco nur geheimnisvoll lächeln. Es ist zu spät, um noch alles ganz genau zu inspizieren und die technischen Details zu erläutern. Ich habe mir erlaubt, ein kleines Festessen für uns vorzubereiten. Wenn ihr mir bitte folgen würdet? 

**~*~**

Puh...bin ich satt. meinte Ron und strich sich zufrieden über den Bauch. Er gähnte. 

Das war wirklich vorzüglich. Harry streckte sich. Ich glaub, ich schlafe gleich ein... 

Ich zeig euch das Schlafzimmer. erklärte Draco und auch er konnte sich ein Gähnen nicht verkneifen. 

Du hast hoffentlich nicht wieder ein Einzelzimmer für dich eingerichtet, oder? sagte der Schwarzhaarige und sah den Blonden forschend an. 

Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte er das. Er dachte, es wäre besser für sie, wenn sie sich nicht erst daran gewöhnten, immer zusammenzusein. So groß auch seine Gefühle waren, er wollte sich nicht zwischen Ron und Harry drängen. Das könnte er den Beiden nicht antun. Es wäre einfach nicht richtig. Vielleicht war es besser so, für sie alle. 

Das geht nun wirklich nicht. Jedenfalls nicht in unserer ersten Nacht hier, ja? warf nun der Rothaarige ein. Es ist schon fast eine Tradition. Du darfst auch in der Mitte liegen... Ron grinste schelmisch. 

Der Blonde blickte noch immer etwas zweifelnd auf seine beiden Freunde. 

Nun gib dir schon einen Ruck, Draco. Harry lächelte ihn gewinnend an. Oh, diesem Lächeln konnte er nicht widerstehen, das wusste der Schwarzhaarige doch. Warum machten sie es ihm nur so schwer? 

Also gut. lenkte Draco schließlich ein. Wenn ihr es nun unbedingt so wollt...dann kommt mal mit, ihr kennt euch ja noch nicht aus. Er erhob sich leicht seufzend, angesichts der Tatsache, dass Ron und Harry mal wieder gegen ihn gewonnen hatten, aus seinem Stuhl und ging voraus. 

Das Doppelbett bildete den Mittelpunkt im Zimmer. Draco hatte ein sanftes Licht gewählt, in das nun alles getaucht war. Die Decke war aus schwarzem Stein und dann und wann blinkte ein kleines Licht auf, wie im echten Sternenhimmel. Bei diesem Zimmer hatte sich Draco am meisten Mühe gegeben, alles so zu machen, wie es Ron und Harry mochten und er fand, er hatte seine Sache ganz gut gemacht. 

Was stehst du denn so stumm herum? Bist du gar nicht müde? neckte Ron den Blonden und erst jetzt bemerkte er, das die beiden jungen Männer bereits im Bett lagen. Er beeilte sich mit dem Umziehen und lag wenige Minuten später zwischen Harry und Ron. 

Dein Schloss ist wirklich wunderschön geworden, Draco. meinte Harry leise und lächelte ihn glücklich an. Zärtlich strich er mit einer Hand über seine Wange, bevor er seinen Mund auf den des anderen legte. Der Blonde war starr, angesichts dieser unerwarteten Geste, doch er konnte seine Gefühle nicht verbergen und küsste sanft zurück. Der Kuss war zum Sterben schön, es konnte nicht mehr schöner werden. Doch Draco wurde eines Besseren belehrt, als er zu Harrys Zunge in seinem Mund, auch noch Rons sanfte Lippen an seinem Hals spürte, die leicht an der hellen Haut saugten. Der Blonde seufzte leise in den Kuss und schlang einen Arm um Harry, drückte Ron mit der anderen Hand näher an seinen Hals. Schließlich löste sich Harry von seinen Lippen und blickte ihm lächelnd ins Gesicht, bevor auch er mit seiner Zunge leichte Schauer auslöste, als er ebenfalls Dracos Halsansatz liebkoste. Vorsichtig tastete sich eine Hand unter sein Pyjamaoberteil, eine andere öffnete die ersten Knöpfe. Draco wusste nicht mehr, wie ihm geschah. Es war, als würden unzählige Hände über seinen Körper streicheln, die Stellen berührten, von denen er nicht einmal wusste, wie sie hießen. Ron blickte ihn mit leuchtenden Augen an, bevor er ihn zärtlich küsste. Der Blonde spürte, wie sein Körper langsam unter den Streicheleinheiten der beiden anderen zu zittern begann. Nichts mehr in dieser Welt war wichtig, wenn nur Harry und Ron bei ihm blieben. Egal, was auch geschehen würde, es kümmerte ihn nicht mehr. Alles was er noch wollte auf dieser Welt, waren seine beiden Engel. Alles, was noch etwas in seinem Leben zählte, war in ihren Armen zu liegen und ihre Wärme zu spüren. 

Ron sah überrascht zu dem Blonden auf, als er plötzlich einen salzigen Geschmack auf den Lippen des anderen spürte. Und tatsächlich, er weinte. 

Draco? Ist alles in Ordnung? fragte der Rothaarige leise. 

Der Blonde schaffte es nicht seine Stimme unter Kontrolle zu bringen. 

Bitte, sag doch was, sollen wir aufhören? Harry sah ihn aus seinen grünen Augen eindringlich an. Was war nur los? Hatten sie etwas Falsches getan? 

Nein, ich....es ist nur.... Draco schniefte und musste plötzlich über sich selbst lächeln. Ich weiß auch nicht, was mit mir los ist....sonst bin ich nicht so sentimental... Er wischte sich über die Augen, aber seine Tränen hörten nicht auf zu fließen. Ich bin einfach so glücklich. meinte er dann leise und sah zwischen seinen beiden Freunden hin und her. Ich liebe euch. Ich kann gar nicht sagen wie sehr.... Draco schlang seine Arme um die beiden jungen Männer und umarmte sie. Eine Weile weinte er noch immer stumm vor Glück vor sich hin, bis Ron und Harry ihm die Tränen entschieden fort wischten. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die angenehme Stille ihr Übriges tat und die drei eng aneinander geschmiegt vom Schlaf übermannt wurden. Doch von diesem Moment an, schien es keinen Zweifel mehr an ihren Gefühlen. Es gab eine sehr merkwürdige, besondere Bindung zwischen ihnen, die keiner von ihnen mehr bestreiten konnte und wollte. Auch wenn diese Art von Beziehung für alle anderen wider die Natur und wider die Normalität war, es war im Grunde doch nur wichtig, was sie fühlten. 

**~*~**

**Reviewaktion:**

Angestrebte Zahl insgesamt:** 100**

Reviews bisher:** 37**

Noch fehlende Reviews:** 63**

**Bis demnächst!!!**


	7. Resurrection

" CONTENT="" " CONTENT="" 

Ich weiß, dass es wieder ziemlich lange gedauert hat und das tut mir auch aufrichtig leid.

An diesem Kapitel habe ich auch wirklich lange gesessen und mir den Kopf darüber zerbrochen. Es ist wohl auch eines der kürzesten Kapitel geworden und ich bin gespannt, was ihr dazu sagen werdet. Ich bin auch für Kritik offen, seid also ruhig ehrlich zu mir.

Das Lied, das ich diesmal verwendet habe stammt wieder aus der Feder von **Ville Valo** und heißt **Resurrection** (deutsch: Wiederaufleben, Wiederauferstehung), was auch dem Kapitel den Titel gibt. Das passt in doppelter Hinsicht auf dieses Kapitel, aber ich will jetzt nicht so viel verraten.

Diesmal muss ich ein Review besonders hervorheben, weil es mich wirklich sehr berührt hat. 

**Danke y.psilon**! Dein Review hat mich wirklich fast zu Tränen gerührt, ich gebe mir natürlich weiterhin sehr viel Mühe mit dieser Geschichte, weil sie mir selbst auch sehr wichtig ist. 

Auch allen anderen Reviewern vielen vielen Dank!

Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn, jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Ivine

****

Kapitel 6:

**Resurrection**

_Hör endlich auf dir Vorwürfe zu machen, Potter, sondern lebe endlich!_

****

Mr. Potter, Sie haben uns aber schon lange nicht mehr besucht. begrüßte die Krankenschwester Harry am Eingang der Station für dauerhafte Fluchschäden.

Stimmt, es ist eine Weile her. antwortete Harry langsam. Das letzte Mal war er hier gewesen, als Gilderoy Lockhart entlassen worden war. Neuartige Methoden hatten den Gedächtniszauber rückgängig gemacht und der ehemalige Professor war wieder in der Lage sich zu erinnern. Er hatte auch wieder begonnen zu schreiben. Harry hatte gedacht, er sehe nicht richtig, als er in Florish & Blotts einen Gedichtband von ihm entdeckt hatte, in dem er seine Erfahrungen des Krankenhausaufenthalts niederschrieb. Schon aus lauter Neugierde hatte er das Buch kaufen müssen und Harry war mehr als überrascht über die intensiven Verse gewesen. Mittlerweile hatte sich Lockhart allerdings auf Bühnenstücke spezialisiert, bei denen er auch Regie führte. Es wunderte den Schwarzhaarigen immer wieder, wie sehr sich die Menschen nach schlimmen Erfahrungen veränderten. Lockharts Entlassung war nun schon 4 Jahre her. Seitdem war er nie wieder hier gewesen, er wusste auch nicht, was ihn auf einmal dazu trieb herzukommen. Aber irgendwann, als er durch die Straßen gestreift war, während Draco und Ron sich um den Verkauf ihrer Londoner Wohnung kümmerten, war ihm der Gedanke gekommen. Und seine Füße hatten ihn wie selbstverständlich hierhergetragen. 

Wen möchten Sie denn besuchen? Die Krankenschwester sah ihn etwas verwirrt an, weil er so in Gedanken versunken war.

Ich würde gerne Severus Snape besuchen, er liegt doch noch hier? Komisch, dass gerade Harry auf die Idee gekommen war, den ehemaligen Lehrer zu sehen. Gerade der Lehrer, der noch in letzter Minute seine Zulassung auf die Aurorenschule verhindern wollte, der Lehrer, der ihm ständig ohne Grund Hauspunkte abgezogen hatte. Aber er war auch der Mann, der immer loyal hinter Albus Dumbledore gestanden hatte, der Mann, der alles getan hatte, um Harry zu beschützen. Der Mann, der als Spion sein Leben in größte Gefahr gebracht hatte und deswegen auch hier im Krankenhaus lag. 

Ja, schön dass Sie kommen. Er hat sehr selten Besuch. meinte die Frau freundlich und führte ihn zum richtigen Bett.

meinte Harry und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben den schlafenden Mann. Er sah ihn lange an. Snape hatte sich verändert, früher hatte man ihm sein Alter nicht angesehen und jetzt waren seine schwarzen, ewig fettigen Haare von einigen grauen Strähnen durchsetzt und durch seine eingefallenen Wangen traten seine Falten stärker hervor, als früher. 

Sie hätten sich wohl nicht träumen lassen, das gerade ich einmal an ihrem Krankenbett sitzen würde, was Professor? sagte Harry leise vor sich hin. Aber glauben Sie mir, ich auch nicht. Und doch bin ich hier.... Der Schwarzhaarige blickte in das blasse Gesicht seines ehemaligen Lehrers. Und obwohl Sie mich hassten, haben Sie sich aufgeopfert.... Er lachte leise. Ich glaube, Sie haben mir unzählige Male das Leben gerettet... Harry seufzte leise. Ich weiß, dass ich das nie gesagt habe, aber ich glaube es ist heute angebracht. Danke, Professor. Die Worte waren so leicht über seine Lippen gegangen, dass es den jungen Mann fast erschreckte. Harry wusste, dass er das niemals zu Snape gesagt hätte, wäre er wach gewesen. Und ich wollte Ihnen auch sagen, dass es mir leid tut. Wäre ich nicht so leichtsinnig gewesen, dann hätte Sie der Fluch nicht erwischt und Sie würde noch immer derselbe mürrische Hauslehrer von Slytherin sein. sagte er leise.

Würdest du bitte mit dem Gesülze aufhören, Potter? Ich würde gerne schlafen. Seine Stimme war noch immer so unverwechselbar sarkastisch, wie Harry es in Erinnerung hatte. Gut, dass du nicht mehr zur Schule gehst, sonst hätte ich dir ein paar Punkte abgezogen. Ein wenig angestrengt klang er, als hätte er schon lange nicht mehr gesprochen und mit wem hätte er schon sprechen sollen.

Ist das der Dank dafür, dass ich Sie besuche? fragte Harry und hob seinen Kopf herausfordernd in die Höhe. Wie konnte er selbst jetzt noch dafür sorgen, dass er ihn mit ein paar einfachen Worten aggressiv wurde? Seine Behinderung hatte ihn also nicht von Grund auf verändert. Das war gut so. Der Krieg hatte so viele Menschen verändert, dass Harry oft nicht sicher war, ob er seine Freunde überhaupt noch kannte.

Mr. Potter, immer noch so frech wie eh und je. meinte Severus Snape. Auch, wenn du die gesamte Zaubererschaft gerettet hast, gibt dir das nicht das Recht dazu, deinen alten Lehrer zu beleidigen. Ein ungewohntes Lächeln erschien auf dem alten Gesicht und für ein paar Momente herrschte das Schweigen unter ihnen. 

Das, was ich vorhin gesagt habe...das habe ich wirklich ernst gemeint. Es tut mir alles so leid. Es tut mir leid, dass Sie wegen mir nicht mehr gehen können.... Er hielt inne. Es ist so viel passiert in diesem Krieg, was ich nie wieder gut machen kann. Wegen mir sind so viele gestorben und verletzt, ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll. Ihre Familien werden mir nie verzeihen.... Harry wusste nicht, warum er gerade Severus Snape das alles erzählte, aber die Worte entsprangen seinem Mund, bevor er auch nur einen Moment darüber nachdenken konnte.

Ich glaube dein Problem ist, dass du dir selbst nicht verzeihen kannst, Harry. Die Stimme des Älteren klang ungewöhnlich sanft. Ich habe mich damit abgefunden, weißt du? Ich kann nicht mehr gehen, aber ich habe Fortschritte gemacht und habe mich von den anderen Flüchen schon fast erholt. Vor einem Jahr hätte ich mich nicht einmal an deinen Namen erinnert und sieh mich jetzt an. Meine Erinnerungen sind schärfer als je zuvor. Hör endlich auf dir Vorwürfe zu machen, Potter, sondern lebe endlich! Kümmere dich lieber um deine Schule, da seid ihr gut aufgehoben, ihr drei. 

Aber woher...?

Draco besucht mich ab und zu, er hat sich vor etwa einem halben Jahr einen Rat wegen eines Schlosses in den Wolken gemeldet. Das war doch sicher deine Idee, oder? Das hat uns wirklich Nerven gekostet... Snape hatte wieder den alten Oberlehrerton in seiner Stimme.

Plötzlich durchzuckte Harry die Idee, wie ein Blitz. Professor Snape, wo wir gerade von der Schule reden....wir suchen noch einen Lehrer für Okklumentik...

****

Harry wusste, dass Ron und Draco schon längst zu Hause in ihrem Schloss waren und so war es ihm dann doch ein wenig mulmig, als er im Dunkeln alleine auf der großen Wendeltreppe stand und sein Herz klopfte vor Freude, als er das erste Mal den magischen Spruch sagte, der nötig war, um das Gebäude zu betreten. Die Aufregung verflog schnell, als er den Weg zu ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnung einschlug und das Passwort zu ihrem Flügel sprach. Gleich als er den hellen Gang betrat machte sich ein heimeliges Gefühl in ihm breit und zauberte ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Bis jetzt hatte er noch nicht viel Zeit zum Nachdenken gehabt, doch als er jetzt an einem vertrautem Ort in der Welt war, stürmten die Gedanken über das Gespräch mit Severus Snape wieder mit aller Macht auf ihn ein. Er sollte leben? Einfach so? Und keinen Gedanken an die Opfer des Krieges mehr verschwenden? Gut, rückgängig machen konnte er das alles nicht, aber das war doch kein Grund sie alle zu vergessen, schließlich waren sie zu einem höheren Zweck gestorben, als nur um ihn zu retten. Es stimmte wenn er genau überlegte nicht einmal, dass sie sich für ihn geopfert hatten, sondern sie wussten, dass ihre Welt nur gerettet werden konnte, wenn er überlebte. 

Hey, ich bin wieder da! rief der Schwarzhaarige und warf einen kurzen Blick ins Wohnzimmer, aus dem er die Stimmen der anderen hörte. Ihr glaubt nicht, wo ich gewesen bin, aber erst verschwinde ich mal ins Bad.

Ist gut! antworteten Draco und Ron wie aus einem Munde.

_Vielleicht_, dachte Harry, als er unter der Dusche stand und das Wasser an seinem Körper herunterperlte, _bin ich einfach zu egozentrisch. Als ob nur irgenjemand aus Liebe zu mir sterben würde. Dazu bin ich nicht wichtig genug, ich war nur das Mittel zum Zweck. Was sie alle wirklich retten wollten war ihre Welt...nicht mich._

Wer konnte schon wirklich sagen, was stimmte? Wahrscheinlich war es sinnlos, sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Harry stieg seufzend aus der Dusche und rieb sich mit einem Handtuch trocken. Diese Gedanken brachten doch nichts. Wenigstens hatte Snape eingewilligt, an ihrer Schule zu unterrichten. Er hatte auch schon mit den Ärzten in St. Mungos geredet und die waren allesamt der Meinung, dass dies nur förderlich für seine Entwicklung sein konnte.

Der Schwarzhaarige warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Es war eigentlich noch zu früh, um ins Bett zu gehen, aber er sollte Ron und Draco vielleicht noch Gute Nacht sagen. Also ging er ins Wohnzimmer, in die Küche, in die Arbeitszimmer und schließlich auch ins Billardzimmer, aber er konnte keine Spur seiner beiden Freunde entdecken. Mit einem Schulterzucken machte sich Harry auf in ihr Schlafzimmer. 

Ich hätte es mir ja denken können.... murmelte Harry, als er die beiden in einen innigen Kuss versunken auf dem Bett liegen sah. Vorerst machte er sich nicht bemerkbar, sondern beobachtete Ron und Draco mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Er hatte auch eigentlich nicht vorgehabt sich einzumischen, doch schließlich wurde er doch entdeckt.

Ron errötete leicht und kam auf ihn zu. Wo warst du? Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht.... Er schlang seine nackten Arme um Harrys Nacken und küsste ihn leicht.

Ich hab Snape im Krankenhaus besucht, aber das erzähle ich euch morgen. Der Schwarzhaarige setzte sich erschöpft aufs Bett. Sofort kam Draco und umarmte ihn von hinten. 

Was ist denn in dich gefahren? Snape? murmelte der Blonde und begann kleine Küsse in seinem Nacken zu verteilen.

Ich weiß auch nicht.... Harry schloss die Augen. ...wie ich auf diese Idee gekommen bin...mmmh... 

There was a a time when I could breathe my life into you

One by one your pale fingers started to move 

I touched your face and all life was erased

You smiled like an angel fallen from grace 

Ron kniete vor ihm und knöpfte langsam das Hemd des Jüngeren auf. Zärtlich strich er über seine Brust. Mit sanfter Gewalt drückten seine Freunde ihn auf die weiche Matratze. Draco verschloss seinen Mund mit einem süßen Kuss, während Ron fortfuhr seinen Oberkörper zu streicheln und zu küssen. Harry seufzte leise in die zarten Küsse und wand sich unter den Berührungen der Hände, die über seinen Körper wanderten. Mit federleichten Küssen wanderte Ron über seine Brust, leckte spielerisch an seinen Brustwarzen, die unter der unerwarteten Berührung hart wurden, während Draco mit Hingabe an seinem Halsansatz zu knabbern begann. Der Schwarzhaarige konnte ein sehnsüchtiges Seufzen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Die beiden blickten kurz auf und lächelten in ihre Küsse. 

We've been slaves to this love

From the moment we touched 

And keep begging for more

Of this RESURRECTION.

Harry wusste, dass es im Himmel nicht besser sein konnte, als in diesem Moment hier auf der Erde. Denn das war der Himmel. Er konnte auf alles verzichten, aber nicht auf diese beiden Menschen, nicht auf ihre Berührungen und Küsse. Er liebte sie über alles, es konnte keine stärkere Liebe als ihre geben. Es war, als würde er die Bindung unter ihnen förmlich greifen können, weil sie sichtbar in der Luft schwebte. Aber er war so von Lust benommen, dass er nicht die Kraft dazu fand seinen Arm ganz auszustrecken, statt dessen fuhr er durch den blonden Haarschopf vor sich und streichelte die weiche Haut im Nacken. Rons Küsse hinterließen eine köstlich brennende Spur auf seinem Körper, die immer weiter nach unten wanderte. Der Schwarzhaarige bäumte sich mit einem lustvollen Stöhnen auf, als er eine Hand über den Stoff fahren ließ, die seine Männlichkeit bedeckte. Ein weiteres Seufzen wurde mit einem sanften Kuss Dracos erstickt. Harry erwartete jeden Moment zu zerspringen vor Glück. 

We've been slaves to this love

From the moment we touched 

And keep begging for more

Of this RESURRECTION.

Es war schon fast ein Wunder, dass er diese Worte noch über seine Lippen brachte. Er fühlte sich gleichzeitig schwach und stark, ihm war gleichzeitig heiß und kalt. Er hätte sein Glück herausschreien wollen, wenn er seinen Körper doch nur unter Kontrolle hätte halten können. Harry war nun völlig nackt, spürte jede der Berührungen noch tausendmal intensiver als zuvor. Seine Hand verkrallte sich in dem roten Haarschopf, der sich langsam dem Zentrum seiner Lust näherte und schließlich hingebungsvoll mit seiner Zunge liebkoste. Währenddessen ließ Draco seine Hände und seinen Mund streichelnd und küssend über seine Brust wandern. Seine Erregung wuchs ins Unermessliche. Er hätte fliegen mögen. Mit Hilfe der tausenden und abertausenden Schmetterlinge, die in seinem Bauch aufgeregt tanzten, wäre es ihm sicher auch gelungen. Aber seine beiden Liebhaber ließen ihn nicht fliegen. Fast abrupt stellte Ron seine sanften leidenschaftlichen Liebkosungen ein und verband sich erst mit Draco in einem Kuss, dann mit Harry. 

You kissed my lips and with these once cold fingertips

You reached out for me and oh how you missed.

You touched my face and all life was erased

You smiled like an angel fallen from grace 

Sanft, fast vorsichtig streichelte Ron durch Harrys schwarze Haare, strich über die erhitzten Wangen, über die süßen roten Lippen seines Geliebten und hielt dabei doch auch immer Dracos Hand fest in seiner. Seine blauen Augen ruhten lang in den Smaragdgrünen Harrys, als wolle er dessen Seele ergründen und fragen, ob er bereit sei. Bereit zum nächsten Schritt. Fast unmerklich nickte der Schwarzhaarige und richtete sich soweit auf, um die Lippen des Rothaarigen einzufangen, danach suchte er gleich nach den Lippen des Blonden. Mit geschlossenen Augen lehnte er sich wieder zurück auf die weichen Kissen und ließ Ron zwischen seinen Beinen Platz nehmen. Er spürte, wie Draco nach seiner Hand griff und sie sanft streichelte. Es änderte allerdings nichts daran, dass er zitterte wie Espenlaub. Harry hatte Angst, das spürten auch die anderen beiden und Ron zögerte zuerst, bevor er begann den Schwarzhaarigen vorzubereiten. Es tat den beiden fast körperlich weh, als sie den ersten Schmerz auf Harrys Gesicht erkannten, doch schon bald schien sich ihr Geliebter merklich zu entspannen und immer mehr leise Seufzer entwischten seinem Mund. Schon bald wand er sich wieder vor Lust unter den Berührungen seiner beiden Geliebten. 

We've been slaves to this love

From the moment we touched 

And keep begging for more

Of this RESURRECTION

Er bemerkte schon fast nicht, dass Ron seine Finger durch etwas anderes ersetzt hatte. Harry bemerkte nur, dass sich seine Erregung noch einmal steigerte und er sich in Dracos Hand krallte, weil er nicht wusste, wo er sich noch auf der Erde halten sollte. Als der Schwarzhaarige die Augen öffnete blickte er in das lustverhangene Gesicht Rons und gleich neben ihm saß Draco, der ihn zufrieden anlächelte, seine Augen strahlten ihn ruhig und sanft an. Irgendwie schien es Harry ungerecht, dass der Blonde außerhalb des Geschehens, fast nur ein Beobachter, sein sollte. Vorsichtig löste er seine Hand von Dracos und ließ sie zu dessen Männlichkeit wandern. Die Berührung löste nicht nur in Harrys Körper weitere Schauer aus, sondern brachte auch seinen blonden Geliebten zum Stöhnen. Seine Hand folgte dem Rhythmus, den Ron in ihm aufbaute und den er nun stetig steigerte. 

Als er schon dachte, dass keine größeren Gefühle mehr möglich waren, erreichte Harry eine Welle der Lust, ja man hätte sich fast schon eine Springflut nennen möge, die endgültig alle Dämme in ihm einriss. Er fühlte sich so leicht, dass er nun wirklich über dem Geschehen zu schweben schien. Da lag er nun, in totaler, aber süßer Erschöpfung, auf ihm war Ron vor Anstrengung zusammengebrochen, schwer atmend und noch immer am ganzen Körper zitternd rollte er sich von ihm herunter. Neben ihm lag Draco, der nun wieder seine Hand ergriffen hatte und küsste Harrys Tränen von den Wangen. Tränen? Er hatte sie gar nicht bemerkt, aber er war sich sicher, dass es Tränen des Glücks waren. Sprichwörtlich mit letzter Kraft zog Ron eine Decke über sich und seine beiden Geliebten. Eine bleierne, aber gleichzeitig süße Schwere legte sich um sie und der Schlaf ließ nicht mehr lange auf sich warten 

We've been slaves to this love

From the moment we touched 

And keep begging for more

Of this RESURRECTION

****

Die Nacht war schwarz und nicht ein Stern, geschweige denn der Mond zeigte sich am Himmel, so schwarz war die Nacht. Alles was das menschliche Ohr vernehmen konnte, waren das leise Rascheln, das der Wind in den Bäumen verursachte und das Flüstern des kleinen Baches in der Nähe. Sie hatten sich ein schönes Plätzchen ausgesucht, das musste er zugeben. Wie schade nur, dass es nicht mehr lange so schön bleiben würde. Sein kaltes Lachen durchbrach die gläserne Stille. Sie ahnten noch nichts, vielleicht würden sie es morgen in der Zeitung lesen, aber so schnell wurde seine Flucht nicht bemerkt, da war er sich sicher. Er hatte noch immer seine alten Freunde und seine Frau liebte ihn abgöttisch, er hatte nichts zu befürchten. Oh, er hatte sich seit der ersten Nachricht auf diesen Tag gefreut. Wie konnte er es wagen? Sein eigenes Fleisch und Blut! 

Und da der alte Spinner, dieser Dumbledore endlich aus dem Weg geräumt war, würde er leichtes Spiel haben. Am Tag vor der entscheidenden Schlacht hatte er seinem dunklen Lord geschworen, alles zu tun, um ihn zu rächen und sein Werk zu vollenden.

Und das hier war nur der erste Schritt. Mit dem Narbengesicht würde er alle Hoffnungen zerschlagen, der Rest war ganz einfach. Aber das Töten dieses Schlammbluts würde ihm ein größeres köstlicheres Vergnügen bereiten, als alle Freveltaten zuvor. Sich an der Unschuld in Person zu vergreifen, war besser als Irgendetwas in der Welt. Aber er musste sich noch ein wenig gedulden. Nicht mehr lange, nur noch diese Nacht, musste er überstehen, dann würde er alle Luftschlösser dieser Welt für immer zum Sturz bringen. Und dann wäre jede Nacht so schwarz wie diese, es sollte kein Licht mehr geben in dieser Welt und auch nicht in der anderen. Die Mörder seines Herren sollten sehen, dass es immer jemanden gab, der noch teuflischere Pläne hatte. Er war seinem Meister ein guter Schüler gewesen. Oh ja, ein sehr guter Schüler sogar. 

**Reviewaktion:**

Angestrebte Zahl insgesamt:** 100**

Reviews bisher:** 47**

Noch fehlende Reviews:** 43**

**Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!!!**


	8. The Nightmare Continues

**Hey Leutz!**

**Ich weiß es hat wieder einmal ewig gedauert und es tut mir auch unendlich leid, allerdings fiel mir auch dieses Kapitel ziemlich schwer. Und ich hoffe wirklich, dass euch dieses Kapitel auch gefällt. Denn irgendwie hab ich nicht wirklich das Talent für „Action-Szenen", sorry! **

**Ich bin offen für Kritik, die bei diesem Kapitel ganz sicher auftreten wird...**

**Trotzdem viel Spaß **

**Eure Ivine**

Kapitel 7:

**The Nightmare continues**

_Es gab keinen Ausweg...Jahre nachdem alle dachten, das Böse sei nun besiegt, würden sie durch eben dieses sterben. Und dann gab es keinen Harry Potter mehr, der es noch aufhalten konnte. _

Hier vergnügte sich sein Sohn also mit Potter... er hatte sich ganz schön Mühe mit diesem Schloss gegeben, das musste Lucius Malfoy zugeben. Nur schade, dass in wenigen Stunden von ihrem Liebesnest nicht viel mehr übrig sein würde, als ein großer Haufen von weißen Trümmern und einer riesigen Staubwolke. Er hatte genug von seinem Meister gelernt und hatte sich leichter als gedacht Zugang zu den Schloss verschafft. Die Schutzzauber waren wohl noch nicht vollständig aktiviert. Draco hatte wohl gedacht, er wäre hier vor ihm sicher, aber wie schon so oft, hatte er seinen Vater unterschätzt. Noch immer hatte er Macht über seinen Sohn, mit der er ihn überall aufspüren konnte. Lautlos wie ein Schatten und auch ebenfalls so schnell bewegte er sich durch die noch immer dunklen Gänge. Er hörte förmlich schon den Herzschlag seines Sohnes, der noch immer nichts ahnend friedlich schließ. Es würde ein böses Erwachen werden für ihn und seine Gespielen werden, aber Lucius wusste, dass es besser so für Draco war. Er hatte doch nicht wirklich geglaubt, dass er seinem Schicksal entfliehen konnte, oder? Niemand konnte das. Und Dracos Schicksal war es auf der dunklen Seite zu stehen, es war seine Bestimmung, seit er das erste Mal das Licht der Welt erblickt hatte. Es war der Name Malfoy, der seine Zukunft besiegelt hatte, damit musste er sich abfinden.

Endlich hatte er den Eingang zu den privaten Räumen seines Sohnes gefunden. Ohne Widerstand ließ sich die Tür öffnen und Lucius trat ein. Ohne Zweifel hatte sich Draco wirklich Mühe gegeben und er musste zugeben, dass er mit diesem Schloss wirklich ein Meisterwerk geschaffen hatte. Schade, dass es nach diesem Tag niemand mehr würde bewundern können...

Lucius machte sich nicht die Mühe, alle Zimmer zu durchsuchen, sein Instinkt führte ihn zu einem großen Raum, dessen Mittelpunkt ein riesiges Bett bildete. Und da lagen sie. Friedlich schlafend wie die Engel. Draco hatte seinen Arm um das schwarzhaarige Schlammblut geschlungen, das in der Mitte lag. Und der Blonde wagte tatsächlich, im Schlaf zu lächeln. Es war eine Schande. Das musste aufhören. Sofort. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung riss er die wärmende Decke von den schlafenden Körpern herunter. Zuerst schienen die drei jungen Männer keine Veränderung zu bemerken, doch nach ein paar Momenten beobachtete Lucius, wie sich ihre Augen langsam öffneten und verwirrt um sich blickten.

Draco bemerkte als Erster die Person, die sich noch im Schatten verborgen am Fußende des Bettes befand. Doch auch die Umrisse des Körpers sah, kroch die Angst langsam in ihm hoch. Er begann zu zittern. Die Person flüsterte etwas und von einem Moment auf den anderen war das Zimmer taghell. Das Licht blendete den Blonden für ein paar Momente und als sich seine Augen wieder beruhigt hatten bewahrheitete sich seine schreckliche Ahnung.

„Vater?" Dracos Stimme klang brüchig. Sein Atem ging schnell und sein Herz klopfte so fest in seiner Brust, dass es ihm fast weh tat. Der große blonde Mann vor ihm blieb reglos stehen und hielt seinen Zauberstab auf die drei jungen Männer vor ihm.

„Was wollen Sie hier? Müssten Sie nicht in Askaban sein?" sagte Ron und blickte Lucius Malfoy mit hasserfüllten Augen an, während er mit seiner Hand über die Oberfläche der kleinen Kommode neben dem Bett tastete.

Ein lautes grausames Lachen erfüllte den Raum. „Ganz der Vater, Weasley." Und mit einem fast diabolischen Lächeln fügte er hinzu. „Gib dir keine Mühe, was du suchst, befindet sich längst in meiner Hand..."

Erst jetzt bemerkte er die drei Zauberstäbe, die Lucius in seiner Hand hielt. Er hatte die komplette Macht über sie.

Jetzt konzentrierte sich Lucius wieder auf seinen Sohn und musterte ihn abschätzend. Draco fühlte sich noch verletzlicher als sonst, weil er nackt und ohne jeglichen Schutz vor seinem Vater stand. Er hatte geglaubt, dass nun endlich alles gut werden könnte, dass er zusammen mit Ron und Harry einen neuen Anfang wagen konnte, aber alle Hoffnung stürzte in ihm zusammen, jetzt da er sich unter den Blicken seines Vaters wand.

„Zieh dich an Draco. Wir gehen." befahl Lucius kühl und hielt dem Blonden eine der Roben, die auf dem Boden lagen, hin.

Erst sah es so aus, als würde der ehemalige Slytherin kampflos aufgeben und mit seiner Hand nach dem Kleidungsstück greifen, doch plötzlich hielt er inne und blickte Lucius herausfordernd an. „Nein. Ich bleibe." Er schluckte, als sich das Gesicht seines Vaters verdüsterte.

„Gib auf. Du weißt, dass du gegen mich nichts ausrichten kannst, Draco...Imperio!"

Harry und Ron blickten wie erstarrt auf ihren blonden Freund, dessen Augen sich beinahe gleich veränderten.

„Komm zu mir, Draco." Die Stimme des älteren Mannes klang sanft und doch lag ein Ton darin, der keinen Widerspruch zuließ.

Ohne auch nur einmal zu zögern, erhob sich der Blonde und bewegte sich fast wie in Zeitlupe auf seinen Vater zu. Noch immer wagte es weder Harry noch Ron sich zu rühren, ihnen blieb nichts anderes übrig, als fassungslos auf den nun ganz willigen Draco zu blicken, der sich nun mit leerem Blick neben seinen Vater stellte.

„Braver Junge." Lucius legte einen Arm um seinen Sohn. „Und nun wirst du deine beiden kleinen Freunde töten, mit deinen bloßen Händen...Das Schlammblut zuerst, damit dein kleiner rothaariger Gespiele zusehen kann..."

„Sie sind total krank, Malfoy!" fauchte Ron und blickte den Angesprochenen mit vor Schock aufgerissenen Augen an. Dann blickte er zu Draco. Er machte gerade Anstalten sich in Bewegung zu setzen. Panisch sah der Rothaarige sich um. Irgendwie musste er Harry doch retten können, aber wie? Lucius hatte ihre Zauberstäbe und außerdem schien Draco nicht gegen den Zauber seines Vaters anzukommen und selbst wenn er das schaffte, konnte Malfoy senior sie trotzdem mit einem Wort töten. Es gab keinen Ausweg...Jahre nachdem alle dachten, das Böse sei nun besiegt, würden sie durch eben dieses sterben. Und dann gab es keinen Harry Potter mehr, der es noch aufhalten konnte. Unwillkürlich stiegen Ron Tränen in die Augen...ihr neues Leben hatte doch gerade erst begonnen, sie waren gerade erst geboren worden und schon lag alles in Scherben.

Der Blonde ging langsam auf Harry zu, der sich noch immer nicht regte. Nur stumme Tränen rannen seine Wangen hinunter. Das konnte nicht sein, das konnte so nicht passieren...wie nur konnte Lucius seinem Sohn befehlen, die einzigen Menschen auf dieser Welt zu töten, die er liebte? Sein eigenes Herz war wohl schon vor langer Zeit erkaltet. Ron beschloss, dass er nicht alles einfach so geschehen lassen konnte. Man sollte ihm nicht nachsagen, dass er es nicht einmal versucht hatte. Der Moment schien günstig, Lucius blickte triumphierend auf seinen Sohn, der nun direkt vor dem Schwarzhaarigen stand und sich anschickte seine Hände um Harrys Hals zu legen.

„Braver Junge, Draco...und jetzt bring es zu Ende." Man konnte ihm ansehen, wie viel Vergnügen dieses Schauspiel ihm bereitete. In dem Moment, in dem Draco begann zuzudrücken, durchdrang die Kraft des Hasses seine Glieder und ohne weiter zu überlegen rammte er den etwas größeren blonden Mann so fest, dass dieser taumelte und zu Boden fiel. Ron lag keuchend auf seinem Gegner und versuchte unter der Gegenwehr des Blonden ihre Zauberstäbe aus seiner Robe zu erwischen. Ein paar Mal bekam er sie zu fassen, doch seine Hände waren zu zittrig und verschwitzt, dass sie ihm wieder entglitten. Doch auch Lucius Malfoy hatte seinen Zauberstab fallen lassen und suchte mit gehetzten Blicken den Raum danach ab.

Doch der Angriff hatte bewirkt, dass er all seine Konzentration von seinem Sohn nehmen musste, der nun mit erschrockenem Blick Harry losließ, der schon leicht nach Luft zu schnappen begonnen hatte. Als sie Rons todesmutigen Kampf realisierten stürzten auch sie sich auf den älteren Zauberer. Jetzt mussten sie es einfach schaffen, es war unmöglich jetzt noch zu unterliegen.

Ron sah im Eingreifen seiner Freunde endlich die Chance, nach seinem Zauberstab zu greifen. Mit einem triumphierenden Aufschrei hob er ihn in die Höhe. Fast im selben Moment erfasste ihn eine starke magische Welle, die ihn von den Füßen riss. Unsanft warf ihn die Druckwelle auf den Rücken und wieder war der Zauberstab verloren.

„NEIN!" rief er verzweifelt, während Lucius Malfoy diabolisch grinsend auf ihn zu kam, den eigenen Zauberstab wieder in den Händen. „Du hast doch wohl nicht geglaubt, dass ihr mir ernsthaft gefährlich werden könntet, oder? Ich habe mehr magische Kräfte, als ihr euch vorstellen könnt." Er blickte die drei am Boden liegenden jungen Männer jeden einzeln an. Sein Blick blieb an Draco hängen. „Bist du dir wirklich sicher, dass du nicht mit mir kommen willst?"

„Ich bin mir sogar sehr sicher." antwortete der Blonde mit fester Stimme.

„Ich mache dir ein Angebot, bei dem du es dir noch einmal überlegen solltest..." entgegnete Lucius. „Deine Spielzeuge bleiben am Leben, wenn du willst kannst du sie sogar behalten, aber du kommst dafür mit mir. Ansonsten werdet ihr einfach alle sterben." Er blickte ihn noch einmal durchdringend an. „Was meinst du?"

Was für ein tolles Angebot! Draco blickte verzweifelt zu Harry und Ron. Er wollte nicht, dass sie starben, aber er wollte auch nicht ein Anhänger seines Vaters werden. Was sollte er nur tun? Wie herzlos musste sein Vater sein, um ihn vor solch eine Wahl zu stellen...

„Mit deiner Liebe kann es aber nicht weit her sein, wenn du so lange zögerst..." Lucius grinste ihn hinterhältig an.

Wie konnte er das nur sagen? Natürlich liebte er die beiden. Mehr als alles andere....Er öffnete seinen Mund. Auch wenn er es nicht wollte....er musste sie schützen, sie waren doch alles was er noch hatte...

„Ich...ich...k..."

„Draco, tu es nicht! Das ist es nicht wert!" unterbrach ihn plötzlich Harrys Stimme. „Du musst nicht mit ihm gehn..."

„Wenn das so ist...." mischte sich nun wieder Lucius ein. „Dann hast du sicher nichts dagegen, wenn ich mit dir anfange, Potter..."

Der Fluch traf Harry ohne Vorbereitung. Die Wucht des Angriffs schleuderte ihn gegen eine der Wände. Der Schmerz breitete sich in Sekundenschnelle über seinen ganzen Körper aus, er blieb verkrümmt liegen, hielt nur die Hände vor sein Gesicht und versuchte seinen Kopf zu schützen. Er stöhnte auf vor Schmerz, als der nächste Fluch ihn traf.

„Bitte, Vater...!"

Fluch um Fluch prasselte auf seinen Körper nieder. Er bestand aus nichts mehr außer Schmerz. Es war wie mit einem Virus, der jede einzelne Zelle infizierte. Der Schwarzhaarige nahm nichts anderes mehr wahr, außer die Blitze die auf ihn niedersausten. Harry versuchte sich aufzurichten, doch immer wenn er sich ein wenig hochgestemmt hatte, riss ihn der nächste Angriff wieder zu Boden. Er spürte, wie sein Widerstand brach, wie er aufgab...er wollte nur noch sterben...dann wäre endlich alles vorbei...Ein roter Lichtstrahl traf sein Herz...er bäumte sich noch ein letztes Mal auf vor Schmerz und mit einem Mal versank alles in tiefer undurchdringlicher Dunkelheit.

„HARRY!" Ron und Draco sahen fassungslos auf den leblosen Körper vor ihnen.

„Er lebt noch...Noch....ich gebe dir noch eine letzte Chance...Entscheide dich schnell...Dein Geliebter hat nicht mehr viel Zeit...." Lucius gab sich dem Hochgefühl des Triumphs hin. Er wusste, er hatte gewonnen. Niemand konnte sich ihm widersetzen...niemand.

„Ich..komme mit dir...aber bitte rette ihn..." Der Blonde sah ihn flehend an. „Bitte..."

„Schwörst du mir zu gehorchen?"

„Ich schwöre."

„Marie? Marie!?" Aufgeregt ließ Virginia Weasley ihren Blick durch den Laden schweifen. Vor einer Minute war das kleine Mädchen doch noch neben ihr gestanden. Sie hatte sich nur dieses Buch näher ansehen wollen und jetzt war ihre Tochter verschwunden!

„Entschuldigung, haben sie ein kleines Mädchen gesehen? Sie hat rotblonde Haare und ist etwa so groß..." sprach sie einen Zauberer, der gerade vorbeiging an und deutete ihm die Größe mit der Hand an. Der ältere bärtige Mann schüttelte entschuldigend den Kopf und ging mit einer Hand grüßend weiter. Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit, als nocheinmal in 'Florish & Blotts' nachzusehen.

„Du wirst sie schon finden...keine Angst..." machte Ginny sich selbst Mut und atmete tief durch. Sie durchquerte den Laden zielstrebig und fing erst bei den Regalen ganz hinten an. Doch nirgendwo war Marie zu entdecken.

„Irgendwo muss sie doch s..." murmelte die junge Frau vor sich hin, als plötzlich ein seltsames Grollen sie unterbrach. Es war wie ein Donnern, sie konnte es sich nicht erklären. Was zum Teufel war das? Das Grollen schwoll an, wurde fast unerträglich laut. Dann ging alles furchtbar schnell.

Eine Explosion erschütterte das Gebäude, tausende Bücher stürzten aus ihren Regalen. Auf einmal verwandelte sich das Geschäft in ein Meer aus Flammen, Menschen riefen um Hilfe. Eine weitere Explosion wirbelte noch mehr Staub auf, Buchseiten segelten wie Schneeflocken zu Boden und fingen schon auf dem Weg nach unten an zu brennen.

Erst war Ginny bewegungslos gewesen, konnte nicht fassen, was hier geschah, dann begann sie zu rennen. Alles um sie herum stand in Flammen, die Hitze sengte ihre Haare an und sie konnte sich gerade noch vor einem zusammen stürzenden Regal retten. Völlig außer Atem erreichte Ginny den Ausgang und sah erst jetzt das Ausmaß des Unglücks: Das ganze Gebäude stand in Flammen, ein Teil des Dachs war schon eingestürzt und ein ganzes Kommando von Zauberern versuchte das Feuer irgendwie unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Plötzlich drang ein Schrei an ihre Ohren. Das Geräusch kam aus dem brennenden Gebäude. Es war ein Kinderschrei.

„MARIE!" Ginny packte die Angst und sie stürmte auf den Eingang zu.

„Sie können da nicht rein, Miss!" Zwei Zauberer hielten sie auf einmal fest.

„Aber meine Tochter ist dort drin!"

„Es tut mir leid, aber das ist zu gefährlich, wir können das nicht verantworten, das Dach kann jeden Moment ganz zusammenstürzen."

„Aber den Tod meines Kindes können sie verantworten, oder was!?" fuhr die rothaarige Frau die beiden Männer an. „Also gut...sie haben es nicht anders gewollt!" Ohne auch nur einen Moment zu zögern griff sie nach ihrem Zauberstab. „Petrificus totalus!" Sie achtete nicht weiter auf die beiden Zauberer, sondern rannte einfach in das Gebäude. Es war ihr egal, wenn ihr etwas zustieß, aber Marie durfte nichts geschehen, sie war ihr das Wichtigste auf der Welt.

„Marie, wo bist du Mäuschen?" rief sie angsterfüllt und versuchte durch den Rauch und die Flammen etwas zu erkennen.

„Hier Mami, bitte hilf mir!" Ginny entdeckte ihre Tochter auf der Galerie.

„Ich komme gleich, halt durch...Mami ist gleich bei dir..." Verzweifelt sah sie, dass die Treppe vollkommen in Flammen stand. Was sollte sie jetzt nur tun? Es gab nur einen Ausweg.

„Mäuschen, du musst jetzt ganz tapfer sein. Verstehst du? Du musst springen, ich fange dich auf..."

Der Dachstuhl krachte bedenklich. „Ich hab Angst...!" Das kleine Mädchen blickte mit tränenverschmiertem Gesicht zu seiner Mutter hinunter.

„Komm schon, Marie, du schaffst das, Mami fängt dich auf." Ginny breitete die Arme aus. „Jetzt!"

Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis Marie sie erreichte. Das ungewohnte Gewicht und der Schwung ihrer Tochter, riss sie fast zu Boden. Alles um die herum brannte, sie musste sich beeilen. Sie hatte keine Zeit mehr zu überlegen. Schützend schlang sie ihre Arme um den zitternden Körper und stürmte los. Alles begann einzustürzen, sie sah schon den rettenden Ausgang. Ein weiteres bedrohliches Grollen erfüllte den Raum. Ginny tat einen letzten verzweifelten Sprung, als die Wucht einer dritten Explosion das Gebäude endgültig zum Einsturz brachte.

Ginny spürte kaum, dass ihr auf die Beine geholfen wurde und man ihr Marie abnahm. Erst nach ein paar Momenten kam sie wieder zu sich. Ihr erster Gedanke galt Marie.

„Mama!" Ihre Tochter fiel ihr um den Hals. „Ich hatte solche Angst!" Überglücklich drückte Ginny den kleinen Körper an sich. Sie begann zu schluchzen. „Ich auch, Marie."

„Nicht weinen, Mami." Marie streichelte mit ihren kleinen Händen durch ihr verschmutztes Gesicht.

Ein erschrockener Aufschrei der Menge ließ Ginny aufhorchen und sie sah in die Richtung, in die einige Finger zeigten. Über dem zusammen gestürzten Gebäude, inmitten als der Rauchschwaden, schwebte das dunkle Mal. Der Alptraum begann von Neuem.

**Reviewaktion:**

Angestrebte Zahl insgesamt:** 100**

Reviews bisher:** 57**

Noch fehlende Reviews:** 43**

**Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!!!**


	9. Let Dreams Tell The Truth

Hallo erstmal! Ich weiß es ist schon mehrere Ewigkeiten her, dass sich hier etwas getan hat. Und als Entschädigung kann man dieses Kapitel eigentlich nicht sehen, weil es viel zu kurz ist und es nicht hundertprozentig das ist, was es werden sollte. Ich bereue es schon fast, dass ich Action eingebaut habe, denn ich bin darin wohl nicht so sehr begabt. Aber ich hoffe trotzdem, dass es noch ein paar treue Leser gibt...

Viel Spaß!

Kapitel 8:

Let Dreams Tell The Truth 

_Sie wussten, dass sie stark sein mussten. Stark für Harry. Stark für ihren gemeinsamen Traum. Sie durften einfach nicht aufgeben. _

Gleich nach der Station Edgware Road fuhr der Zug durch einen Tunnel. Die Passagiere wurden durchgeschüttelt wie in jeder normalen U-Bahn, als der Zug die Schienen entlang fuhr. Eliza Martins zog auf ihrem gerade ergatterten Sitz eine Zeitung aus der Tasche und schlug die erste Seite auf. Gerade als sie sich in den Leitartikel vertiefen wollte, hörte sie einen lauten Knall.

Erschrocken, aber gelassen, wie man es in ihrem Beruf sein musste, blickte sie aus dem Fenster in den nur spärlich beleuteten Tunnel. Mit Schrecken stellte sie fest, dass der Zug abseits der Gleise fuhr und geräuschvoll den Tunnel hinunterratterte. Die Menschen schrien durcheinander, Kinder weinten und klammerten sich an ihren Müttern fest, ein alter Mann war durch die Erschütterung gegen eine Wand geworfen worden und sank auf die Knie. Blut sickerte aus einer Wunde. Geistesgegenwärtig stand Eliza auf und kniete sich neben den verletzten Mann. Sie achtete peinlich genau darauf, dass niemand sah, wie sie ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche zog und ihn heilte. Der Zug blieb nicht stehen, einen entgleisten Zug konnte man nicht bremsen, er rollte nur weiter, ohne dass irgendjemand etwas hätte dagegen tun können. Auch Eliza nicht. Sie war doch nicht in Katastrophenschutz ausgebildet.

Überhaupt war es doch nur Zufall, dass sie Muggelfahrzeuge benutzen musste, denn die Ärzte in St. Mungos hatten ihr geraten, mit dem apparieren noch zu warten nach ihrem kleinen Unfall. Ach hätte sie nur nicht darauf gehört. Bei einem weiteren Knall, wurden die verzweifelten Rufe lauter. Langsam kroch auch in ihr Angst hoch und sie wünschte sich, heute morgen nicht mit ihrem Mann gestritten zu haben. Plötzlich explodierte etwas genau neben einem der Fenster. Scherben flogen durch die Gegend , einige Menschen, die der Explosion am nächsten waren, wurden umgeworfen und rissen wieder andere mit sich. Es war schließlich eine der Hauptverkehrszeiten in London und die U-Bahnen waren wie immer überfüllt. Fast jeder hatte die eine oder andere Glasscherbe abbekommen und nach dem ersten Schock, nachdem sich Eliza mühselig aufgestanden war, bemerkte sie einen stechenden Schmerz auf ihrer Wange und auf ihrer Hand war Blut, als sie danach tastete. Eine Serie von Explosionen folgte, als ob ein U-Bahn-Elektromotor nach dem anderen detoniert wäre. Mittlerweile waren beinahe alle Fenster zersplittert und die in Panik geratenen Menschen drängten sich an die neu geschaffenen Fluchtwege, denn der Zug wurde immer langsamer.

Als der Zug stehen blieb, schrien die Leute, jedoch vor allem aus Panik, da sich der Waggon schnell mit Rauch füllte und der Geruch von brennenden Motoren ein klares Zeichen für Feuer bedeutete. Bereits nach nur fünf Sekunden konnten die Menschen nichts mehr sehen und fielen alle zu Boden, um noch die verbliebene kostbare Luft zu atmen. Auch Eliza warf sich wieder zu Boden, doch der Rauch kratzte im Hals und in den Augen, sie bekam einen Hustenanfall. Ein Mann schrie, er habe Asthma, er bekäme keine Luft mehr, doch er war zu weit weg, als das Eliza hätte zu ihm gelangen können. Nach ein paar Atemzügen, in denen Eliza versuchte, sich ein wenig zu beruhigen und einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen, was allerdings nicht einfach war, angesichts der ständigen verzweifelten Schreie, die sie bis ins Innerste erschütterten. Langsam kehrte ihr klarer Verstand wieder zurück, von wo kam der Rauch hier drinnen und was war eigentlich passiert. Draußen im Tunnel musste es brennen, doch es mischte sich auch der Geruch von brennenden Motoren in die Luft. Sie war eine Hexe, sie musste doch etwas tun können, wenigstens die Flammen löschen, so dass die Passagiere aus dem Tunnel gerettet werden konnten.

Also stand sie kurz entschlossen auf, unterdrückte einen erneuten Hustenanfall und bahnte sich trotz tränender Augen einen Weg zum nächstgelegenen Fenster. Niemand achtete besonders auf sie, denn schon mehrere Leute versuchten durch eines der Fenster nach draußen zu entkommen. Schnell murmelte Eliza einen Spruch, der sie gegen die Flammen und die Hitze schützen sollte. Im Tunnel zeigte sich ein flammendes Inferno, noch immer wurde der Boden von kleineren Explosionen erschüttert und die Druckwelle riss Eliza von den Beinen.

„Scheiße, was ist denn das? So viele Motoren hat doch keine U-Bahn!" fluchte sie laut und vergaß ihre kühle Zurückhaltung. Sie rappelte sich wieder hoch und löschte die Flammen um die herum. Dann rannte sie weiter in die Richtung aus der die Erschütterungen kamen. Hier im Tunnel hallten die verzweifelten Schreie noch schrecklicher nach, als vorher. Und sie taten Eliza in der Seele weh. Sie war schon fast am Ende des Zuges angelangt, als sie die eigentliche Quelle der Explosionen entdeckte. Es war kein Unfall gewesen. Todesser. Das war doch unmöglich, seit wann giffen sie Muggel an? Einfach so. Es war doch wirklich nur Zufall, wenn muggelgeborene Zauberer oder überhaupt Zauberer an Bord waren...

„Hey, was macht denn die da?"

Eliza hatte keine Chance sich zu verstecken, sie war ihnen schutzlos ausgeliefert. Sie wusste, sie würde sterben, als ein grüner Blitz sie von den Füßen in ein schwarzes Loch riss...

„Draco? Ron?" Harrys Stimme war gerade noch ein Hauch und er selbst hatte das Gefühl, dass er sich inmitten eines dichten Nebelfeldes befand. Eine Hand ergriff seine und drückte sie leicht. Er spürt warme Lippen auf den seinen.

„Wir sind bei dir, Harry. Hab keine Angst."

Langsam, ganz langsam lichtete sich der Nebel um ihn herum und er blickte in die blauen Augen von Ron. Dicht neben ihm stand Draco. Beide blickten ihn mit erleichterter Miene an.Er konnte sich nur noch an eine scheinbar endlose Dunkelheit erinnern, in der er verzweifelt nach ihnen gerufen hatte, aber er hatte nie eine Antwort bekommen. Irgendwie war ihm klar, dass er in einer Welt jenseits von Leben und Tod gewandelt war und er wusste sicher, dass er niemals mehr dorthin zurückkehren wollte. Er gehörte doch hierher. Zu den beiden Menschen, die er am meisten liebte auf der Welt. Er lächelte leicht, doch selbst die Bewegung seiner Gesichtsmuskeln zu kontrollieren, kostete ihn Kraft.

Aber er war sich eigentlich ganz sicher, dass seine beiden Freunde ihm wieder auf die Beine helfen würden.

Ron und Draco waren, seit Harry bewusstlos zu Boden gesunken war, nicht von seiner Seite gewichen. Noch immer sahen sie den geschundenen Körper vor sich, der nichts tat, außer vor Schmerz zu zucken. Das war mittlerweile zwei Wochen her. Sie hatten alles, in ihren Kräften stehende, getan, um Harrys Schmerz auch nur ein wenig zu lindern. Bis jetzt hatte der Schwarzhaarige nicht darauf reagiert und umso froher waren die beiden, dass er anscheinend von alleine aufgewacht war.

Doch nicht nur Harry war zu pflegen, sondern auch Draco. Ron hatte tagelang immer wieder auf ihn eigeredet, dass er nicht schuld daran war. Dass Lucius Harry auch gequält hätte, wenn Draco nicht da gewesen wäre. Es ihn einige Nerven und viel Geduld gekostet, den Blonden von seiner Unschuld zu überzeugen, doch letztendlich war es ihm wenigstens einigermaßen geglückt.

Sie befanden sich noch immer in ihrer Wohnung im Luftschloss, nur dass Lucius ihnen die Zauberstäbe abgenommen und einige seiner Untergebenen als Wachposten abgestellt hatte. Seit diesem Tag, hatten sie ihn nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen. Nicht, dass das besonders schlimm gewesen wäre, aber trotz allem war es beunruhigend, nicht zu wissen, was eigentlich draußen los war. Herrschte schon wieder Krieg, oder war Lucius gerade erst dabei, seine Anhänger zusammen zu rufen?

Harry versuchte sich langsam aufzusetzen, doch es gelang ihm nicht aufs erste Mal. Ron stützte ihn schließlich, so dass er sich an ein Kissen lehnen konnte. Draco hatte währenddessen eine Suppe für Harry vorbereitet, denn er hatte in den zwei Wochen seines Komas merklich an Gewicht verloren. Der Schwarzhaarige war so schwach, dass er nicht einmal den Löffel halten konnte, also wurde er von den anderen gefüttert. Ron und Draco gaben nicht eher Ruhe, bis Harry die Suppe ganz aufgegessen hatte. Erschöpft lehnte sich Harry gegen die Kissen, die ihn stützten.

„Wusste gar nicht, dass essen so anstrengend sein kann..." sagte er leise und lächelte sogar ein bißchen.

„Du wirst sicher bald wieder auf die Beine kommen..." erwiderte der Rothaarige. „..und dann..." Er stockte. Eigentlich hatte er sagen wollen „und dann wird alles gut", aber das ging nicht. Nichts würde gut werden, gar nichts. Sie waren Gefangene von Lucius und daran würde sich so bald nichts ändern. Er hatte jederzeit die Macht, sie alle zu töten und sie konnten absolut nichts dagegen tun.

Draco legte Ron mitfühlend die Hand auf die Schulter. „Das wird schon wieder. Jetzt wo Harry wach ist, wird uns sicher etwas einfallen..." Wie oft hatten die beiden sich die letzten Tage immer wieder gegenseitig aufbauen müssen, sich gegenseitig Hoffnung machen, in dieser auswegslosen Situation. Sie wussten, dass sie stark sein mussten. Stark für Harry. Stark für ihren gemeinsamen Traum. Sie durften einfach nicht aufgeben.

„Aber wie sollen wir hier rauskommen, wenn niemand weiß, wo wir sind? Wir selbst können uns nicht befreien, den wir haben weder Zauberstäbe noch sonst irgendwelche Waffen..." meinte Ron resigniert und blickte aus dem Fenster in die grauen Wolken. „...wir müssten irgendjemandem mitteilen, wo wir sind und wie man hierherkommt..." überlegte er laut. Er seufzte. „Aber wie?"

„Ronald Weasley, darf ich dich dran erinnern, dass du ein Auror bist?" Harrys Stimme, war immer noch ein Flüstern.

„Ja und?"

„Weasley, Weasley...begreifst du denn nicht, was Harry meint?" Dracos Miene hatte sich schlagartig aufgehellt.

„Nein...worum geht es denn?" Der Rothaarige blickte verwirrt zwischen den beiden hin und her.

„Hast du schon mal etwas von Okklumentik gehört, Ron?" Der Schwarzhaarige lächelte ihn an. „Wir müssen einfach nur einem Mitglied des Phönixorderns die Informationen im Traum senden..."

„Du vergisst, dass alle Mitglieder ihre Gedanken nachts abschirmen und auch sonst. Und gerade, wenn schon ein Anschlag passiert ist, werden sie doppelt vorsichtig sein..." erklärte Ron. „Mal von dem abgesehen, dass ich in Okklumentik eine totale Niete war..."

Harry überlegte kurz und nickte. „Das hatte ich vergessen. Aber die Informationen an einen anderen zu schicken ist zu gefährlich...Es müsste jemand sein, der dem Orden sehr nahe steht oder auf den Niemand tippen würde..."

„Einen Versuch wäre es auf jeden Fall wert...so machtbesessen, wie Vater jetzt ist, denkt er sicher nicht an die erforderlichen Bannzauber...außerdem ist er auf diesem Gebiet nicht unbedingt eine Spitzenkraft..." warf Draco ein.

Rons Miene hellte sich auf. „Leute, ich glaube, ich weiß, wer in Frage kommt!"

Hermine seufzte besorgt, als sie das Tablett mit der Teekanne und den Tassen mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs auf dem Tisch im Wohnzimmer der Weasleys absetzte. Sie ließ sich neben Charlie auf dem Sofa nieder und blickte in die Runde.

„Danke Kind." sagte Molly Weasley und lächelte ihr zu. Sie waren alle versammelt. Die ganze Familie hatte sich im Fuchsbau eingefunden. Alle außer Ron und Harry, der für sie fast wie ein zusätzlicher Sohn geworden war. Sie hatten sich nicht nur hier zusammen gefunden, weil sie den Rest des Phönixordens darstellten, sondern auch, weil man das Gefühl hatte, dass man in der Familie einfach den Trost finden konnte, der wegen den Anschlägen nirgens sonst mehr gefunden werden konnte.

„Ich kann mir einfach nicht erklären, wo sie sind..." sagte Mr. Weasley und die Tasse in seiner Hand zitterte so sehr, dass er beinahe alles auf den Boden schüttete. Als Zaubereiminister hatte er natürlich eine unglaubliche Verantwortung zu tragen. Und die Anschläge, die jetzt beinahe täglich aufeinander folgten, machten der Zauberergemeinschaft verständlicherweise Angst und die Ohnmacht, mit der das Zaubereiministerium den Angriffen gegenüberstand, ließ ärgerliche Stimmen immer lauter werden.

„Sie wären auf jeden Fall hier, wenn sie es sein könnten." meinte Ginny überzeugt. „Harry und Ron verstecken sich nicht einfach so. Da muss etwas passiert sein."

„Der Meinung bin ich auch." erklärte Bill. „Schließlich kennen wir die beiden alle schon lange genug."

„Aber wo sollen wir anfangen zu suchen? Ich meine, sie könnten überall sein...oder vielleicht sind sich auch schon..." Neville sprach nicht weiter.

„Daran wage ich gar nicht zu denken..." Molly hatte Tränen in den Augen.

„Ach Mum, Harry lässt sich nicht so einfach umbringen..." sagte George.

„Genau und Ron ist viel zu zäh, als dass ihn sowas umhauen würde..." fügte Fred hinzu.

Die Familie verfiel wieder in Schweigen und jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Vielleicht stimmte es ja und beide waren schon längst ermordet worden. Wer konnte das schon wissen? Und wenn sie irgendwo festgehalten wurden, wo sollte man anfangen zu suchen? Die Lage war mehr als nur schwierig.

„Mama?"

Alle blickten auf das kleine Mädchen, dass im Nachthemd vor ihnen stand. Die Augen waren vor Schreck weit aufgerissen und Marie zitterte am ganzen Leib.

Ginny lief ihrer Tochter entgegen und nahm sie auf den Arm.

„Um Gottes Willen, was ist denn los, meine Süße?"

„Mama, ich hab von Onkel Ron geträumt und von Onkel Harry. Sie brauchen Hilfe."

Hab ich dafür ein Kommentar verdient? Würd mich wenigstens freuen...

Bis Bald


End file.
